Bound to slavery
by SilverAmarant
Summary: Princess Zelda and Link are enjoying the peace in the world, when Dark Link and Vaati kidnap them. Now they are prisoners to the two villains and are served to be a sacrifice to resurrect Ganon. But first, Dark and Vaati decide to have their fun. M for torture, blood, gore, and slight disturbing scenes.
1. Captured

**Hey, everybody! It's SilverAmarant here! This is a story that I've been waiting to write for a while. Warning!: This story contains blood, gore, violence, torture, and rape. Though the last one is not in it much. I'm not one to write that kind of M rating. Well, without further adieu, let the story begin. **

* * *

Link was walking through Faron woods, enjoying the scenery of the sacred forest. Link smiled. 'What a beautiful day it is', he thought, but was unaware of a figure, lurking in the distance. The figure pounced on him, and Link fell to the ground. "AGH! Wha-?! Zelda!" Link exclaimed, looking at his friend, dressed in her Sheikah clothes (The ones she wore as Sheik). Zelda was half Sheikah, and was not one to bow down to anything easily.

Zelda giggled. "Sorry. I couldn't help it~", Zelda said, standing up, as well as Link. Zelda then transformed, out of her Sheikah clothes, and back in her usual white and purple dress (The one she wears in Twilight Princess). Link smiled. "It's all right. You never fail to surprise me, Zelda", he commented, and Zelda held Link's hand. Link blushed. "Um, Zelda, aren't you supposed to be at the castle? The king will get worried", Link explained, but Zelda huffed. "It's so boring there. And I haven't seen you in ages. I wanted to spend some time with you", she replied.

Link smiled at her. "Well, I'm not complaining. I was just going to Faron's spring. You know, because it's peaceful and quiet, and out of the way", he explained, and Zelda nodded, liking the idea.

* * *

The two were now at Faron spring, enjoying the scenery and peace. Link's smile widened. 'I highly doubt that anything could ruin this day', he thought. Just then, he heard a blast of magic in the distance, and it almost hit him. Link stood up, and so did Zelda. At the spring, stood a man, that looked exactly like Link, except he was shadow coloured.

"Hello, I'm Dark Link. You may call me Dark for short", he greeted, evilly. Link kept Zelda behind him, and drew his sword. Dark chuckled. "I'm afraid that you're little acts won't harm me. I'm a shadow, after all. You're coming with me", he said, and the shadows lifted, and wrapped itself around Link and Zelda. Link started to feel dizzy. 'No... I can't... fall...' he thought, before falling unconscious, along with Zelda. Dark laughed manically. "That was easier than I thought! Now to take them to my old master's castle..."

* * *

Link groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was chained, to a post. Link tried to break free, but to no avail. He sighed in defeat, and looked out of the giant window to his left. There was a little beam that was connected to the outside of his room, and to another room, opposite his. The room looked exactly like his room, except that it had a purple tint to it. Link then noticed that he was in the highest room in a castle. Link gulped. 'I would hate to fall out the window. I'll die, from both shock and the impact of the ground', he thought. To clear his minds from the terrible thought, he looked back to the room, opposite his.

He saw a figure lying on the floor, and the more he focused on the figure, the more he noticed it was Zelda. Link gasped. Link put his hands on the window, banging it.

"Quit that, will you?!" Link looked behind him, and saw Dark at the door. Link growled. At that point, he noticed he didn't have his sword with him. "Why are you doing this to us? What have we done? Let us go immediately!" Link commanded. Dark just smirked, and kicked him in the side. Link led on the floor, in pain. Dark laughed. "We are keeping you here so we can resurrect our master! Also, you are his worst enemies", Dark explained, and Link was confused. "We? You mean to say it isn't just you?!" Link asked, shocked. Dark smirked. "Yes, that's right. He will be the one tending to your princess Zelda, while I tend to you", he explained.

Link gasped. "You leave Zelda alone! You can do all you want to me, but leave Zelda alone!" Link ordered. Dark slaps him. "I don't think you're in a right position to be telling me what to do", he said, and then chuckled, lifting up Link's chin. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you", Dark said, and left the room.

Link curled up, in sadness and defeat. 'Forgive me, Zelda. I've failed you.'

* * *

**Now Link and Zelda are kidnapped, and held prisoners. :O What will happen next? And who is the other guy who's partnered with Dark? Pretty obvious question. I promise the chapters will be longer.**

**Well, see you next chapter. Please review this story.**


	2. Torture

Zelda groaned, slowly opening her eyes. "Where... Am I?" she asked quietly, looking at the room. Zelda gasped, seeing Link in another room, opposite hers. She tried to move closer to the window, but Zelda was chained to a post. "Damn...", she hissed. Zelda then heard a chuckle, and she turned around. At the door, stood a man with long lavender hair, with a fringe covering his right eye. His visible eye was red, and he wore a purple tunic and cloak. He also wore red shorts and sandals.

He stood in front of Zelda. "Hello, princess. My name is Vaati. And you'll be with me for a while", Vaati explained. Zelda didn't like the sound of it. In fact she hated the sound of it. Zelda growled. "Are you working for Dark?!" she asked, rudely, but her cruel tone went unnoticed to Vaati. "Oh no. I'm not working for him", Vaati started off, and Zelda looked a little relieved, until his last line. "I'm working _with_ him."

Vaati noticed the look on Zelda's face, and he chuckled. "Don't worry, my young maiden. I'm not anything like Dark Link. I'm actually more of a gentleman", he explained, caressing Zelda's cheek. 'Yeah right. I bet he's just a lustful beggar for women', Zelda thought, displeased. "But, if you misbehave, I'll have to punish you, and break you", Vaati added. "Good luck breaking me, Vaati", Zelda said quietly to herself. "What was that, dear?" Vaati asked, and Zelda waved her hand. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all", she replied. Vaati smiled, and patted her head. "If that's the case, I'll be going now. I'll be back tonight. See you, princess", and with that, he left the room.

Zelda sighed in relief. 'Great. He's gone. Now I have to get out of these chains.'

* * *

Dark Link was sitting at a big table, wolfing down his meal. Vaati grimaced at Dark's eating habits. "Could you eat that with manners?" he asked. Dark grinned. "Nah. That's not fun. You're so OCD", he replied. Vaati sighed. "I'm not OCD. Anyway, how's boy is green?" he asked. Dark thought for a moment, before smirking. "He's fun. I can't wait to get back to playing with him~", Dark replied. Vaati sweat dropped. "Well, my princess is not going down so easily. She's got a strong spirit", he explained. Dark huffed. "That's a bother, isn't it? You won't be hearing her scream for a long time, or rather at all. You have to break her if you ever want a chance of offering her as a sacrifice", Dark suggested.

Vaati looked upset from Dark's last sentence, but recovered. "Speaking of which, when are we going to offer Link and Zelda as a sacrifice?" Vaati asked. Dark thought for a moment. "When we've finished playing with them, first. We just caught them, and we want them to pay for what they've done to us. It's our turn to show them who's the highest", Dark explained, and Vaati nodded. "You're right. I guess Ganon can wait for his resurrection. If not, he'll just have to."

Dark smirked. "Yeah. Good way of putting it, Vaati." Dark then yawned. "I've finished. I'm going to play with my toy now, see you later, Vaati", he said, before leaving. Vaati stood up, as well. 'I might as well get going. I've finished.'

* * *

Link fell asleep when Dark left the room, and he was actually sleeping peacefully, until he heard a loud bang, jolting him from his sleep. Link looked up, and saw Dark standing next to him, whip in hand. Link's eyes went wide. 'Oh no', he thought, and Dark grinned, at Link's expression. "It's time to play", Dark said, before bringing the whip down, to make contact with Link's body. He hissed in pain, but didn't make a cry of pain. He wasn't going to let Dark see what he wanted.

Dark frowned when he didn't hear anything satisfying. He brought the whip down again, and did the same process, repeatedly. Yet, Link still didn't cry in agony. He was keeping his mouth shut. Some of his tunic was ripped, and blood was pouring out from the wounds. Dark had also used knives, but Link still didn't scream. Dark was starting to get angry. "SCREAM, DAMN IT!" Dark shouted, casting a fire spell, and burnt him. Link closed his eyes tight, and bit his tongue. The fire, burnt away some of his skin, from his wrists, and his hat burnt away, too.

The fire died down, and Link was curled up, on the ground, gasping in pain, but was still not good enough for Dark. Dark was very pissed off now. Dark grabs Link by the shirt, and smacks him in the face. "Why won't you scream?!" Dark screeched. Dark looks at all the cuts on Link's body, and smirks. 'I have an idea on how to make him scream', Dark thought, and dragged Link to the bathroom. In the tub, was scorching hot water. Link gasped. When someone goes into a hot bath of water, when they have multiple cuts, they feel like their're insides are burning up, and the pain is unbearable. Dark grinned. "I wonder if this will make you scream?" Dark wondered, before throwing Link in the boiling water.

* * *

Vaati was with Zelda, doing nothing but flirting with her, and assaulting her from time to time, from which said princess was not pleased. She had tried to get Vaati away from her, but Vaati was stronger than her. Unknown to him, though, Zelda had gotten free from the chains. With Zelda being half Sheikah, getting out of chains was child's play.

Vaati then remembered something. "Hold on a minute. I need to get something", Vaati explained, before leaving the room. Zelda sighed. 'I hope me and Link can get out of here soon, and alert the people of all this', Zelda thought. Just then, she heard an ear-piercing scream, followed by laughter. Zelda recognised both of the voices. It was Link's scream, and Dark's laughter. Zelda looked at the other room, and saw no one there, but a door was opened in the room. 'Link's in trouble!' Zelda thought in alarm, and stood up. But Vaati came in, before Zelda could do anything, and he noticed Zelda wasn't in chains. "Zelda, how are you out of your chains?!" Vaati asked in alarm, and ran to her.

He took Zelda's arm, before she could escape, and re-chained her to the post, but this time, the chains were tighter. Zelda hissed in pain, from the tightness of the chains. Vaati sighed. "Don't try and escape. Otherwise, I won't have someone to play with~" he said, huskily, and Zelda growled. 'Damn. I need to help Link!'

* * *

Link was in agony. Dark's laughter died down. He grinned at the pained boy, and yanked him out of the bath. He drags him back into the bedroom, and throws him onto the bed. Link hisses in pain, and looks at Dark, who was removing his attire. Link gasped, realising the fate that was going to befall him.

* * *

**This is the darkest story I have ever written in my life. Meh. Poor Link. Why am I punishing one of my favourite characters?! Oh yeah, to show character. But still, poor Link. What will happen to him? Will Zelda be able to get away from Vaati, so she can help Link? Find out in the next chapter. **

**Please review**


	3. Punishment

Dark removed all of his attire, and started ripping Link's tunic off of his body. Link tried his best to get Dark away from him, but only gained a slap to the face. Dark fully ripped Link's clothes, and crawled on top of said hero. Dark licked his lips. "I wonder how much this will make you scream?"

* * *

Vaati was busy getting into Zelda's personal space, and said princess was very displeased. She had tried to get away from Vaati, but to avail. Vaati had kissed her from time to time, but he easily got angry when Zelda never responded. Vaati growled at her. "Respond to me, will you?!" he snapped. When Zelda said nothing, Vaati groaned. "Fine. Whatever. I'll make you respond, one way or another", Vaati said, ambitiously. He the stood up, and turned his back to her.

"I'll be back in a minute", Vaati said, before leaving the room. Zelda huffed. 'Men', she thought, angrily. Zelda then heard a scream, louder than before. She looked at the window, and saw Link being raped by Dark. Zelda gasped. 'Damn that Dark Link!' she thought with rage, boiling inside her. She stood up, and broke off the chains, which were, again, child's play to break out of.

She transformed into her Sheikah form, and ran through the mirror, and ran across to the other mirror. She smashed through that one, and before Dark could turn to look, Zelda tackled him to the ground, and punched him in the face. Link looked at Zelda, in surprise. 'I've never seen her do that before', he thought in amazement.

Vaati had come back into the room, and saw that his and Dark's windows were smashed. Vaati gasped, seeing what was happening over there. He ran to the other side, and ripped Zelda off of Dark, and pinned her to the floor. Dark spat out blood. "Keep your girl on a leash, Vaati! Din!" he shouted. Vaati helped Dark up. "I did keep her bound. She must of gotten free from them", Vaati assumed. Dark nodded. He roughly pulled Zelda up, by the hair, and growled at her. "You're a little bitch, you know that?"

Dark went to slap her, but Vaati grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't bother, Dark Link. She wouldn't bow down to you. Besides, it's my responsibility to punish her, if she misbehaves", Vaati explained. "I'll make sure this never happens again", Vaati promised, and snickered at Link. "Have fun with your toy", Vaati added, before dragging Zelda to the other room. "No! Zelda!" Link cried, not wanting Zelda to get hurt.

Link was going to run after Vaati, but Dark kept Link pinned to the bed. "Now then... Back to what we started."

* * *

It was nothing, but more screams in Dark's room, and Zelda hated hearing her best friend in pain. Zelda was back into her usual dress, again, and just in case Zelda was going to use magic again, Vaati put a jinx on her. Vaati smiled. "There. Now you can't do anything that will harm us. You're useless without your magic." Zelda growled.

Vaati went into his drawer, and took out a very sharp knife. "You know what happens to girls that misbehave, don't you?" Vaati asked, grinning from ear to ear. Zelda's eyes went wide, as she realised what was going to happen to her. "N-No! Don't!" Zelda pleaded, but her begs fell on deaf ears. "This is going to be interesting", Vaati assumed, and struck the blade into Zelda's leg. She yelped, in pain, but didn't scream. Vaati smiled. "You're not screaming from something as painful as this. I thought this was interesting", Vaati mused, and cut off Zelda's shoulder armor, and crown. Zelda gasped. Vaati smirked. "You look even more satisfying without all that armor. It must wear you down. Heh heh." Vaati then cut more of her legs, and blood flowed out. Zelda kept her mouth shut, and didn't give a sound of pain. Vaati chuckled. 'This really is interesting', he thought, and went to cut her arms.

Zelda closed her eyes, tight. 'Damn, this is painful!' she thought, as Vaati cut along her arms. He then did something that was seriously painful. He cut her along the breast. Zelda hissed in pain. Vaati chuckled. "I wonder where else it would be painful?"  
He then cut her on the thighs, and she gasped in pain. Vaati smirked, and struck deep into her thighs, making her yelp. He went to her back, and cut deep, into her shoulder blades. Zelda was gasping for breath now.

Vaati then retreated the blade back into the drawer. Zelda sighed in relief. "Yes. The punishment's over and done with. Damn, that hurt!' she thought. Vaati looked out of the window, and looked at the darkening sky. "Look at the time. Time sure flies by, when you're having fun~ Well, night night, princess", Vaati said, before getting on the bed, and leaving Zelda on the floor, untreated. "Wait a minute! You aren't going to treat this?!" Zelda asked, in alarm. Vaati snickered, taking off his sandals. "Yeah, as if I would do that. Princess, misbehaved people don't get treated. I thought you of all people would know that." Zelda growled. "Some gentleman you are", Zelda mumbled, before lying down on the floor.

Vaati chuckled. "I am, aren't I?"

* * *

Dark had finished his business with Link, and said hero was a sobbing mess. Dark grimaced. "Stop soaking my bed, or I'll make you sleep on the floor! Aren't you supposed to be strong spirited? Because if that's the case, then why the hell are you crying?!"

Link glared at Dark. "What do you think? You raped me for crying out loud!" he shouted. Dark frowned at him, and slapped Link. "Don't shout at me! Don't forget what position you're in!" he shouted. Link looked down. Dark smirked. "Good. Now then... Time to sleep."

* * *

**Do shadows sleep? Probably. Probably not. Poor Link. Again. And poor Zelda. Vaati and Dark Link are cruel, aren't they? **

**What will happen next time? Read next chapter to find out.**

**Please review**


	4. Salt and vinegar

Zelda groaned, and slowly stirred from her sleep. Her night wasn't pleasant at all. She was cut everywhere on her body, and it was extremely painful, and of course, she wasn't treated. What made it worse, was that Vaati made her sleep on the hard floor. Zelda slowly sat up, and stretched. For some reason, despite that she was harshly wounded, she felt no pain. Zelda looked at herself, and found she was as good as new.

"What the-?!" she started, but was cut off by Vaati's chuckling. "Surprised? While you was asleep, I healed you", Vaati explained. Zelda gave a face of disgust. 'He was checking me in my vulnerable state. He really is a pervert. Sure, he was treating my wounds, but _that_ is just wrong', Zelda thought to herself. Vaati then knelt down to her, and handed her a bowl of food. "You must be hungry, princess. Here, they're freshly made", Vaati said, as he put it on the floor.

Zelda looked away. "I'm not hungry", she said, but her stomach said otherwise. Vaati smirked. "Not hungry, eh? Just eat it, otherwise I'll baby feed you", he said. Zelda frowned at him. "You could of drugged it, for all I know. Or poisoned it", Zelda assumed, and it was now Vaati's turn to frown. "It's not drugged or poisoned. It's freshly made. Want me to prove it to you?"  
Vaati took a bit of the bread, and ate it. "See? Not poisoned", Vaati said, and very slowly, Zelda ate the food. Vaati smiled, and pat Zelda's head. "I'll leave you alone, now. I need to discuss some very important information with Dark Link", he explained, and left the room.

Zelda glared at the door, Vaati left in. 'What could he possibly be discussing?' she thought, and continued eating. 'I need to find a way to get me and Link out of here. But how?'

* * *

Link was rudely woken up, by a smack to the ribs. "Hey! Get up They weren't kidding when they say you're a deep sleeper!" Dark shouted. Link groaned, and slowly sat up. He struggled because of all the pain, he had on his body, but he managed. Dark grinned. "Good. Here. I don't want you dying on me", Dark said, as he held up a bowl of soup. Link went to take it, but Dark held it back. "No no. I'm feeding you", Dark explained, as he dipped the spoon into the soup, and brought it to Link's mouth.

Link took the spoonful of soup into his mouth, and he purred in delight. The taste exploded into his mouth, and tasted fresh, too. It wasn't too hot or cold. It was perfect. Dark pulled the spoon back, and dipped the spoon into the soup again. This lasted for about 2 minutes, when Link finally finished the soup. "Good. Now then, I'll be back later. Vaati said he needed to discuss something with me", Dark explained, and left the room. Link was confused. 'What are they going to be discussing? And why was Dark kinder to me?' Link thought.

* * *

Vaati was tapping his fingers against the table, impatiently waiting for the darker version of the hero. Eventually, Dark came into the room. Vaati sighed. "Finally! What took you so long?!" he asked, rudely. He clearly wasn't happy from Dark taking so long. Dark held his hands up. "Don't blame me. It was Link's fault for taking so long to eat some soup!" he replied. Vaati raised an eyebrow. "You were feeding him yourself?" he asked. Dark nodded. "Don't ask why. It's personal", he said. Vaati nodded, not mentioning anything more of it.

Dark then sat down, next to Vaati. "So what is it, that you wanted to talk about?" Dark asked. "Well, as you know, Summer's coming up soon, and we both know how hot it gets here. I mean, we're in a desert, for crying out loud! This is Ganon's castle, after all. So we need to decide where to stay for a while", Vaati explained. Dark nodded. He put his hand on his chin, and thought for a moment. "Well, I hate light, so we need to go somewhere dark, but cool at the same time. Hm... How about your wind palace? I'm sure that you can create a world of shadows there for a bit, can't you?" Dark suggested. Vaati thought for a moment. "I don't know, Dark Link. I'll think about it. I'm not used to having other people there. You're one of them", he replied.

Dark laughed. "Don't trust your best friend, Vaati! Ah ha ha!" Vaati glared. "Hey! I just said I'm not used to having people there! Don't get mixed up with trust!" he shouted. Dark wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm just joking, Vaati. I don't mean it", he replied. Vaati sighed. "I know. Okay, sure. Why not? You can stay at the wind palace when Summer hits, okay?"  
Dark nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Is that all you wanted to discuss with me, Vaati?" he asked. Vaati nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Why? Desperate to get to your toy?"

Dark grinned. "Yep. Well, see you", he said, as he got up, and waved his hand, before leaving the room. Vaati sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "Always in a hurry, isn't he?" he asked himself, rhetorically.

* * *

Link was trying to find a way out of the room, but he didn't have the strength to move. Dark had taken a lot out of him. Speaking of the devil, Dark walked into the room. Link silently groaned. 'Just the person I wanted to see', Link thought, sarcastically. "According to Vaati, we're going to his palace in the sky for a while, until Summer ends. It gets really hot here in the Summer after all", Dark explained. Link nodded. 'I hope that Vaati brings Zelda with him', he thought, remembering about Zelda's condition.

Dark then grabbed hold of Link, and threw him to the floor. Link groaned, having a hard time trying to stand up. He felt like he had heavy weights on his back. Dark then sat on him. "I see you're still in pain from last night, aren't you? Pity. Oh well, it doesn't mean I still can't have my fun~" he said, smirking as he got out his dark Master Sword.

Link's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?" he asked, and his question was answered, when Dark dug it into Link's sides. His skin cried out blood, and Link winced. Dark smirked. I'm feeling very creative today. What to carve... I know~!" he exclaimed, as he carved a detailed Triforce into Link's side. Dark then carved some curvy lines, coming down from the Triforce. It looked like the Triforce was crying. Link gasped in pain.

Dark grinned. "I want you to scream so bad. Hm... I know!" Dark exclaimed, as he cut Link some more, on the arms, neck, and back. Dark then got up. Link looked behind him, and he gasped. In Dark's hand, was some salt, and vinegar. Link gulped. 'This is going to hurt', he thought, as Dark poured the salt over Link's wounds. Link screamed in agony, and Dark's smirk widened. 'He's screaming from this? I can't wait to hear him, when the vinegar comes', Dark thought, cruelly.

After 5 minutes of Salt, Dark added the vinegar, making Link scream even louder. He choked on his screams, and tears were pouring out of his eyes. Salt makes all your wounds sting, and vinegar stings like hell when put onto your wounds. Dark was laughing manically. "That's it! Scream for me!" he cackled, laughing. Link cried out, in pain, and poor Zelda had to listen to every sound of it.

* * *

Vaati chuckled, looking at the other room, opposite his. "I never knew Link had such loud screams. Really amusing", Vaati mused. Zelda glared at him, and pounded his chest. "Shut it! Please, stop this! How can you be so cruel!" Zelda screamed. Vaati looked at her, shocked, but recovered.

He held Zelda's hands. "I'm afraid, that I can't tell Dark Link what to do. It's his decision. As for why I'm so cruel... You can figure that out for yourself. I'll give you a hint: My life was never happy", Vaati replied, looking away. Zelda was confused. 'What does that mean? What happened in his life that was so bad?' she wondered. She then got rid of that thought, as she heard Link screaming again. Zelda glared at Vaati. "Please! Tell Dark to stop hurting Link!" she begged. Vaati looked at her. "No", was his only reply.

"Please!"  
"No."  
"Please!"  
"No!"  
"Plea-!"  
"NO!"

Zelda was taken aback from Vaati's harsh word. She held his arm. "Please?" she asked quietly. Vaati looked from where Zelda was holding him, and then to her eyes. He sighed. "If I do, will you shut up?" he asked, and Zelda nodded. Vaati groaned, and stood up. "Fine. But I deserve a kiss afterwards", he said, and left the room.

* * *

**Well, this was interesting. I have to thank my dad for the vinegar part. Yeah, I don't know why my dad gave me ideas, but meh. I thank my dad anyway. **

**Please review :)**


	5. Can't stand the heat

A couple of months passed by, ever so slowly, but finally Summer came. Link was rudely awoken by Dark pounding on his back. Hard. Link hissed in pain. "Good, you're awake. Come on. We're going", Dark said, dragging Link with him, out of the building. Link was confused. "W-Where are we going?" Link asked. Dark smirked. "It's getting hot around here, so we're going to the sky. I'm sure I've told you already. Be lucky, I'm not leaving you here. You'd burn to death. The only reason I'm taking you with me is because I'd get bored", Dark explained. Link's eye twitched.

Link was struggling to keep up with Dark, after an incident Dark did to him, causing the poor Hylian to limp. Link had managed, to keep up with him, and Dark saw Vaati, waiting at a tree. Vaati glared at the two. "Took your time, Dark Link. I see you're bringing _him._ Whatever. Let's go", Vaati said, and tele-ported them to the Wind palace.

* * *

Link looked at the palace above the sky. The palace was huge! Bigger than Gerudo's palace. Link gulped. 'I'd hate to fall off the edge of the clouds', he thought, as he was dragged inside. Dark smiled. "I can feel the cool air, already~"  
Vaati rolled his eyes. "We're high up in the sky. Of course it would be cooler up here, you idiot." Dark's eye twitched. "Hey! I'm not an idiot! If anyone's an idiot, it will be you-! GAGH!" Dark was interrupted by a blast of wind. Vaati smirked at him. "Don't embarrass yourself around your prisoner", he warned.

Dark had forgotten Link was that, and he felt very embarrassed that Link witnessed that. Dark faked a cough. The three then sat down in another room, and Dark was toying with Link. Link then noticed Zelda wasn't around. "Hey, where's Zelda?" he asked weakly. The event that Link was caught up in, still affected him. Dark had broken quite a few bones in his body. Dark did mend them afterwards so Link would be able to walk, but Link didn't want to remember the memory. It was painful.

Vaati looked at Link. "My darling princess is back at the other palace. I didn't think it was wise to take her with me", he explained. Link's eyes went wide. Dark smirked. "Wise move, Vaati. She sure is going to be a _hot_ princess when you get back."  
Vaati chuckled. "I guess so. Anyway, Dark, seeing as you're so busy with your toy, I'm going to-"  
Link interrupted Vaati. "How could you?! I demand you get her away from there immediately!" he demanded, which earned a smack to the face, from Dark. "Don't command us, Link. It could get you hurt", Dark warned. 'As if I already haven't been', Link thought bitterly, and faced Vaati.

"Please! Zelda can't stand heat! She gets easily ill from it! She can _die_ from it! Please, take her out of there!" Link screamed, tears forming in his eyes. Link then got a punch to the face, from Dark. "You just can't learn your place, can you?! Vaati, I'm sorry about this. I'll make sure he gets the punishment he deserves", Dark explained, dragging Link out of the room.

Vaati had tuned Dark's words out, with his own thoughts. 'If I leave Zelda at Ganon's palace in the heat, she'll die? Is it even possible for someone to get ill from heat? What if Link's just trying to make an excuse to let Zelda escape?' he wondered. 'What to do...'

* * *

Zelda was gasping, and panting, near the window. The fact that she was chained near the window, meant that she couldn't go far from it, and windows absorb heat, meaning that she gets hotter easier. Hair was sticking to her face, and she was sweating a lot. Poor Zelda was also flushing. 'I can't stand... Heat. Why did they leave me? I guess because they enjoy seeing someone in agony. But Vaati hasn't done something that would harm me unless I've done something wrong. Did I do something wrong?' Zelda asked herself.

Zelda then felt herself get sicker by the sicker. It felt like she was melting. Zelda then threw up. Tears were leaking from her eyes. 'I hate this so much. I always get sick when I'm hot. But no one ever understood that. This brings back memories...', Zelda thought, sadly, remembering her days as a child. Only Link cared for her. 'At times like this, I would want Vaati.' She threw up again, this time more violently.

She then felt a cloth wrap around her mouth, cleaning the little bits of sick. "Don't ruin my floors, princess." Zelda looked up, and saw Vaati. 'Please say that I'm only hallucinating', she begged to herself, only to know that she wasn't. Zelda groaned, and Vaati chuckled, patting Zelda on the back. Zelda panted, and Vaati handed her a bowl of water. "Thanks", she said slowly. Vaati thought she was going to drink it, only for her to splash her head into the cold water. Vaati sweat dropped. 'So the boy was right when he said Zelda can't handle heat. I don't want her to die yet. There's so much yet to do, and the sacrifice won't happen', Vaati thought.

'I'll stay with her for this Summer. I'm not taking her to the wind palace though. The last time I did with her ancestor, I was hurt.' Zelda saw that Vaati looked upset. Zelda was confused by this, seeing that he was fine moments ago. Vaati noticed Zelda looking at him, and he smiled, wiping Zelda hair from her face. Zelda crawled away from him, already not liking the contact. 'On second thought, I would rather be ill than stay with this pervert.'

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with Link and Dark._

* * *

Link was crying out, in pain. He was being whipped, again and again. He also had a few burns, too. Dark smirked. "I would have gone easier on you, if you behaved", he explained, as he whipped at Link's crying body. Link winced. 'Damn! Why can't I learn to keep my mouth shut?' he asked himself.

Dark grinned at Link's pain, but soon frowned. 'I wish he'd learn. Then we wouldn't of been enemies. Too late, I guess.'

After 5 minutes of Link being whipped, Dark stopped. Link was bloodied from his shoulder to the back of his legs. There was at one point when Dark struck Link in the manhood. If you're a guy, you can understand how much that would hurt.

Dark laughed. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked, and Link weakly nodded. Dark smiled. "Good. I'll be back later." Dark left the room, and tears spilled out of Link's eyes. 'When will this end?'

Dark walked into where Vaati would of been, only to see a note. Curious, Dark picked it up. It read:

_Dark Link, I've gone back to Gerudo palace, to retrieve my princess. There is a 97% chance I probably might stay there. So, don't cause a mess of my palace, otherwise you're in for it._

_From Vaati_

Dark scrunched up the paper. 'Why did he let Link's words get to him?! He's always like this when he hears that damn princess' name!' he thought, angrily.

* * *

The king was at his throne, worried. 'Where is my darling daughter? Even Link's gone. What's happened?' he asked himself. "Please relax, your majesty. I'm sure they'll return", Minister Potho reassured, but it was apparent that he was really worried as well.

"I know. Potho, send _him _in. This should be simple for him", the king explained. Minister Potho gulped, but nodded. "Right away, your majesty."

'Why him? He's scary! Not to mention that arm of his looks gruesome!' Potho thought, scared out of his wits. He knocked on a door, out of the way from the rest of the castle. "Yes?" a gruff voice asked. Potho gulped. "We need your assistance for the disappearance of Link and Zelda. Could you think you could help us, Byrne?"  
Byrne smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to ask for my assistance."

* * *

**These chapters aren't that long, are they? Meh. I can't believe I missed out writing this for an entire day. Oh well. I've written it now. What will happen next? And yes, I chose Byrne to be one to find Link and Zelda. Mostly, it would be Sheik, but I thought Byrne would of been a better example. If you don't know who he is, google Byrne from Spirit Tracks. He is by far my favourite character in Spirit tracks. **

**Please review. I would really appreciate them.**


	6. The end of Summer

**I am so sorry that I've not updated for a while! I've been busy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. Enjoy :)**

* * *

A few months had passed, and Dark and Link was going to go back to Gerudo palace. Link had suffered horrible events over the months, and looked quite bad. Dark looked at his prisoner, and smirked. 'I think I should play for a bit, before going back to Gerudo palace', Dark thought, and walked over to the broken hero. Link glared up at his captor, and Dark's grin widened. He grabbed Link by the neck, and pinned him against the wall. Link grunted, and a whip materialised in Dark's hand.

Link's eyes widened, already knowing where Dark was going to strike him. Over the months, Dark had been experimenting on him, seeing where Link screamed the most. Dark brought the whip down, and it connected with Link's shoulder blade. He hissed in pain, trying not to scream. Dark frowned. "Oh no. You're not doing this to me again. SCREAM!" he ordered. He brought the whip to the side of Link's face, and Link screeched. Dark's lips curled up into a smirk. "That's better. Let me hear it again!" he exclaimed and the whip clashed with Link's thigh. Link screamed in agony. Dark started laughing, shouting, 'Again', every time he heard Link scream. Instead of bringing the whip to the obvious places, Dark brought the whip to Link's member. Link eyes went wide, and screamed even louder than he ever had before.

Tears were running down Link's face, and was screaming again and again, each time the whip connected with Link's manhood. Blood started to form, and without warning, Link fainted from shock and pain. He collapsed in Dark's arms, and said shadow frowned. "This is the first time I've had Link fall unconscious when I'm torturing him. I'll have to be more careful. I want him to feel every little bit of pain, and agony. But I guess I should be going now, anyway."  
With that, Dark carried Link to the Gerudo palace. Dark looked at the unconscious man. 'I guess can assault his body, while I wait for him to wake up.'

* * *

Link woke up, and found himself in bed. He groaned, feeling pain from every direction of his body. He struggled to get up, but finally managed. He then felt a sharp pain as he sat up. He then heard a chuckled. "I showed you no mercy in bed, did I?"  
Link silently growled, recognising the voice. He looked at Dark, who was standing by the door. 'What does he mean 'no mercy in bed'? Oh Goddesses', Link thought, realising that the pain he felt was because Dark had raped him, when he was unconscious.

Link's face paled. 'That bastard!'  
Dark glared. "What did you say?! I'm a bastard, am I?!"  
Link gulped. 'Did I say that out loud?!' he asked himself. Dark growled. "I'll make you regret them words!" he shouted, and left the room. Link's face paled even more. 'What is he going to do?!'

* * *

Zelda had managed to live over the months, thanks to a certain wind mage. Said wind mage was actually flirting with the poor princess, much to her dismay. Vaati caressed Zelda's cheek. Zelda glared. "You really are pretty. Too bad you're going to be thrown away afterwards", Vaati said, sadly. Zelda was confused. 'What does he mean?' she asked herself. Vaati then smiled.

"Well, what better time to take you now. Then I'll leave no regrets", he exclaimed, and before Zelda could ask what he meant, Vaati tackled her to the ground, straddling her waist. Zelda's eyes widened. 'Please say he's not going to do what I think he'll do', Zelda begged in her mind, but her pleas were crushed when Vaati leaned downwards. He was about to kiss her, when Dark burst Vaati's door open. Vaati groaned, and glared at Dark. "What do you want, Dark Link?! I'm busy here!" he yelled, and Dark waved his hands. "Calm down, Vaati. I'm just wondering if I can buy that really sharp knife you have. Can I? I want to punish Link", Dark explained.

Vaati nodded. "Sure. It's in that drawer", he replied, pointing to a drawer, near Vaati's bed. Dark walked over to it, and took out a sharp knife. Zelda gasped, recognising it. It was the same knife that was used on her, when she attacked Dark to defend Link. And she remembered hoe much pain she received from that one knife.

Dark grinned, holding up the knife. "Great~ Now I can Link regret what he said to me~" he exclaimed, and Vaati walked over to him. Vaati smacked him lightly, on the back of the head. "You got what you wanted, now get out", Vaati ordered. "Okay, okay. I'm going", Dark said, and went to leave, but Zelda tackled him to the floor, trying to get the knife of off him. Vaati tried to pull Zelda off of Dark, but Zelda elbowed him in the jaw, making him back away. Zelda managed to get the knife off Dark, which earned her a slap to the face from said shadow.

Vaati got back up to Zelda and grabbed her arms, so she couldn't move them. Dark growled at Zelda. "Vaati, keep your girl on a leash! She needs to be taught a lesson!" Dark hissed, and Zelda glared at him. Dark left the room, without the knife, seeing as it was in the arms of someone who would attack you. Vaati closed the door, and slapped Zelda as well. "How many times am I going to tell you?! Don't you dare go against us! You hear me?!" he shouted. Zelda glared. Vaati glared as well, and snatched the knife out of Zelda's hands. "I'm taking this to Dark Link. You're not going to be fed tonight. Consider it punishment", Vaati explained, and tele-ported out of the room.

Zelda slumped to the floor. 'When will it end? Link, I'm sorry I can't help you.'

* * *

Dark was busy punishing Link with other things, when Vaati tele-ported into the room. Dark was surprised. "Haven't you heard of knocking?! Anyway, what do you want?" he asked. Vaati handed him the knife. "Here. I'm sorry about the princess. I'll see to it that I'll punish her", Vaati promised, having a slight idea in his mind. Link's ears perked up, when Vaati mentioned Zelda. Dark nodded. "Okay then."

Link sat up a little. "Don't you dare hurt Zelda!" he yelled, but was smacked by Dark. "Learn your place!" he shouted, and Vaati smirked. "Too late for that, hero", he said, and left the room. Link's ears drooped. 'Zelda...', he thought, and looked at the knife in Dark's hands. Link gulped. 'That looks painful!'

Dark cut it along Link's chest, and Link bit his lip, drawing blood. Blood ran out of his chest, and Dark dipped his finger in the wound. Link gasped in pain. Dark smirked. "Does that hurt? Let's see what happens if I dig deeper", Dark said, and put his finger deeper inside the wound. Link cried out, in pain, tears leaking down his face, and falling onto the bed. Dark felt a bone, and poked it. Link's lip quivered, as Dark poked the bone. Dark got the knife, and stabbed the bone. Link yelled in pain, newer tears pouring down his face. He was very close to fainting, and Dark noticed this. "Can't handle it? Shame. Oh, look how late it is. We'll continue this punishment tomorrow. Good night, _Link_", Dark said, and with that, Link fell unconscious.

* * *

**I'm cruel, aren't I? Well, I'm not as cruel as some people. I'm listening to very depressing songs while writing this. Is that normal? Meh. I'm weird and I'm proud. :)**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. **


	7. Reunion for a day

**Please please please review. I only have one review! So please, review this story. It can be reviews of improvement, or what went well. I don't mind, but please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters**

* * *

Zelda groaned, slowly opening her eyes, and sitting up. She had felt so hungry last night, and still does. What she would do to eat something. Vaati, seeing his princess awake, walked over to her. Zelda glared at him. Vaati seemed to be oblivious to it, and patted her shoulder. Zelda growled. Vaati frowned at her. "No need to be like that. I was thinking about letting you spend some alone time with your friend. If you were nice", he explained, and Zelda quietly gasped. Zelda stopped glaring, and calmed down. Vaati grinned. "Good. Now then, if you're nice for the entire day, I'll let you be with your friend. For a day. Okay? You okay with that?" he asked, and Zelda slowly nodded. Vaati smiled. "Okay then~ Now then... Now what to do with you..." he thought, closing his eyes. He then grinned, and looked at Zelda. Zelda didn't like that look. 'What is he thinking?' she asked herself.

Vaati grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her on the lips, and Zelda closed her eyes tightly. 'Endure it!' Zelda yelled in her mind. Vaati wasn't pleased by Zelda's reaction. "Princess, kiss me back. Otherwise, you won't see your friend", Vaati warned, and kissed her again, this time though, Zelda kissed him back. She felt him smile against her lips, from her action.

Vaati then let her go, and stood up. "I'll be back later. I'm going to discuss things with Dark Link." And with that, Vaati left the room. Zelda sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into? He's a pervert. Din knows what he's going to tell me what to do. And I'll have no choice but to obey, if I want to see Link', Zelda thought.

* * *

Dark was busy torturing Link with 90 degree burns, and the dark Master sword, when Vaati came into the room. Dark grumbled and looked at Vaati. "What do you want, Vaati? I'm busy", he said. Vaati chuckled. 'Me and Dark Link are always mad at each other when each of us visit the other', he thought, but soon became serious when he looked at Dark.

"Dark Link, there is something I need to discuss with you", Vaati replied, and jerked his thumb out the door, as a way of saying 'Lets talk out there.'

Dark nodded, and followed Vaati out of the room. Dark leaned against the wall. "What is it?" Dark asked. "I've promised Zelda that I'll let her spend time alone with Link tomorrow, if she behaves. So, are you okay with that?"  
Dark thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Whatever. Just as long as it's only for a day. But Vaati, what if they plan to go against us, if you let them see each other?" Dark asked. Vaati smirked. "Don't worry. We'll be keeping a close eye on them from my room. If they try and find a way to kill us, then we'll... kill them...", Vaati said the last part quietly, but Dark heard him. "What's with the silent part? You're not turning on the plan, are you?" Dark asked. Vaati shook his head. "No no. It's just a shame... Seeing as we'll be losing our _toys_", Vaati forced out the last word.

Dark nodded. "Fair enough."

* * *

It was now next day, and Vaati had decided that Zelda had behaved, so he allowed her to be alone with Link. Vaati knocked on Dark's door, and walked in. Dark looked at Vaati, and frowned. "I really hope you know what you're doing", Dark said, and left the room with Vaati, leaving Zelda and Link behind. Tears fall down Link's face. "Zelda, you're all right", he exclaimed, as she walked over to him. They hugged each other, and Zelda smiled. "I'm so glad you're still alive", she exclaimed. Zelda then noticed Link had no clothes on.

She blushed. "Um... This is awkward." Link was confused, before knowing what she meant. He blushed as well. "Heh heh. Blame Dark. He was responsible", Link explained. Zelda, with the very little magic she had, made a new tunic. Link smiled. "Thanks Zelda", he thanked, and took the tunic. He then blushed. "Could you turn around?" he asked, and Zelda blushed even more, if possible. She quickly nodded, and turned around.

Link quickly changed, and when he finished getting changed, he motioned for Zelda to turn back around. Zelda did, and smiled at him, who received a smile in return. Link sighed, and held Zelda's hands. "Zelda, I am so sorry for all of this. It is my fault for not doing my job properly", Link apologised, bowing his head in shame. Zelda looked at Link, sadly. "It wasn't your fault, Link. If anything, it is mine. So please, stop beating yourself up like this", Zelda replied.

Link looked at her, and hugged her. "I promise I will get us out of here", he promised, and Zelda pulled away from him. "Link, no. We can't", she said, and Link was confused. "Why not?" he asks. "If they catch us, the punishments would be even worse than they are now, and I don't want you to be hurt, Link. Look at what's happened to you, already", Zelda explained, looking at Link's beaten and bruised body. Link sighs and looks away. "...I guess so. But, we could risk it...?" he suggested, but Zelda shook her head. "No, Link. I don't want you hurt."

Link sighed, and hugged Zelda again. "...All right. I won't try to risk it. If that's what you want. Just know I would risk any pain for you, Zelda. She smiled, and hugged him back. "I know."  
"Zelda... I love you."  
"I know. And I feel the same for you."

* * *

From the other room, opposite Link and Zelda, Vaati and Dark were watching their every move. Vaati silently gasped, when he saw _his _princess kiss Link, who kissed back. Vaati growled, jealous. Dark looked at Vaati and snickered. "Jealous, Vaati? It's your fault that this is happening, you know", he cockily explained, smirking. Vaati glared at Dark. "I'm not jealous. I hate the fact that romance is in the air. _It's sick_!" Vaati spat the last part. Dark's smirk widened. "So what was going on between you two whenever I walked in?"  
Vaati slapped Dark from the back of the head. "Drop it, Dark Link! I have no feelings towards her! Got that?!" he yelled.

"Okay okay! Calm down! You seriously need anger management."  
"And you need a restraining order."  
"You're harsh!"

* * *

Byrne was walking around in the library, looking for clues for what happened to the princess and hero. Byrne came across a big green book, and it looked pretty old*.

He took it out, and looked through the pages. He came across some evil villains that were a threat to the people: Demise, Ghirahim, Vaati, Ganon, Dark Link, Veran, Onox, Bellum, Majora, and more. What intrigued Byrne most was Ganon, Vaati and Dark Link especially. It was told that the three had worked together before. 'Ganon is dead. That is what is told in the legends. It could be possible that the other two plot to resurrect Ganon. But to do that... They have to offer sacrifices of royal blood. Does that mean that they could of kidnapped Zelda and Link? If that's the case, where would they be now?' Byrne thought for a moment. 'If they served Ganon, it could be possible that they are in the desert. It's worth a shot', Byrne thought, and left the library.

'I'll bring Link and Zelda back at any cost', he thought before disappearing into the dark halls.

* * *

**Byrne reminds me of L from Death Note, in this chapter. For those of you who haven't watched Death Note, I highly suggest you watch it. It's amazing and a new experience for everyone. **

***The book I have mentioned is the Hyrule Historia. Yeah, I've mentioned it in my 'Unexpected series.' It's awesome :)**


	8. Dark's diary

Months had passed since Link and Zelda had seen each other, and it was back to the regular routine of being in the Gerudo palace. Link getting the life beaten out of him, and Zelda being assaulted, and flirted with. Over the months, Link had lost the spark he usually had in his heart, and he was now a monotone, emotionless man. It was a shame really. No one has to go through a situation like that. Zelda had seen how Link's attitude had changed dramatically. She really hated to see her friend in such a state. Zelda wasn't doing too well, herself. Vaati was finally starting to get to her, and her heart and mind was close to giving in to defeat.

Zelda occasionally looks out the window, to look at Link. Link would sometimes look out the window to see Zelda, too, but only if Dark wasn't looking. He would always hurt Link, whenever he saw Link locking eyes with another prisoner. Dark wasn't in the room at the moment, so Link took the opportunity to look at Zelda. Zelda looked at him as well. She gave him a sympathetic smile. Link returned it, but only for a split second.

Zelda then gasped, and Link was confused on why, until he was hit on the back of the head, very hard. Link slowly looked up, and gasped, when he saw Dark. Dark was looking down at him, glaring. "Don't. Look. At. That. Woman!" he shouted, punching the poor Hylian in the jaw. Link fell to the floor, and Zelda was watching, shocked, and terrified for her friend. Link could barely feel a thing on his face, and felt very numb. Dark stood on Link's back, and Link cried out, in pain. He struggled to breathe for a moment, before Dark got off him. Link looked to see what Dark was doing, and he regretted looking. In his hand, was a club. Link gulped. Zelda gasped. 'Please say he's not doing what I think he's doing!' Zelda silently begged, but her assumption was correct.

Dark brought the club down, and hit Link straight on the back. Link screeched in agony, and Dark laughed. "Let me hear that again!" he shouted, happily, and Zelda looked away, not wanting to see any more. Zelda then heard a chuckle. She looked behind her, and saw Vaati at the doorway. Zelda gasped in alarm. "How long were you there for?!" she asked, in surprise. Vaati walked over to her. "Not long. Now then...", Vaati leaned forward to kiss her. Zelda growled, and pushed him away. Vaati growled as well. "Oh no! You're not doing this to me, Zelda! You obey me, or there will be consequences!" Vaati shouted. Zelda sighed. 'I'm not going to live this one down.'

* * *

It was night time, and Dark was snoring loudly, on his luxurious bed. Link was sat on the floor, near the window, looking out of it. Link sighed. 'I can't take this any more. How long am I going to put up with this? What do they even want us for? It can't be just for revenge', Link thought, and he saw something from the corner of his eye. On a little shelf, laid a book. Curious, Link slowly crawled up to it, so he doesn't wake Dark. Link reached out for the book, but he was held back by the chain that was tied to his arms, and neck. Link grunted, and eventually got the book into his hands.

Link smiled in triumph, and inspected the book. He gasped, seeing it was Dark's diary. 'He was the last person I thought to have a diary. Oh well... Should I read it?' Link asked himself, and Link's curiosity got the better of him, as he flipped through the pages. Link got up to the date where he and Zelda were captured.  
Interested, Link read it:

_'We've finally got them! After all these years of plotting, we've finally captured them. Now I can make Link pay for what he did to me!'  
_

Link was confused by the last part. 'What does he mean? This is the first time I've met him', he thought, as he kept reading.

_'Yes, I'll break him first, and make him suffer like I did, when he hurt me. But once I've finished punishing him, me and Vaati will offer him and Zelda as sacrifices to resurrect Ganon, and I can live in a world without light. Such happiness! What bliss~!'_

Link stopped reading, shocked from what he's just read. 'First thing! What kind of villain writes bliss in the most happiest way possible?! And second of all... Me and Zelda are going to be sacrifices?! This isn't good! I've got to get this information to Zelda! But how?'  
Link thought for a moment. I need to find a way to talk to Zelda... But Dark won't allow me. He's too cruel.'

Link looked out of the window, and saw Zelda, looking at him. Link gasped. 'She's still awake! I might not be able to tell her with words, but I can at least tell with actions! Zelda has always been good at telling what I was telling through this kind of thing', Link thought, as he waved his hand as a way to tell Zelda he had something important to tell her. Zelda put her full focus on him, as Link used hand movements to explain what he's found out.

Zelda gasped, realising what Link was trying to show. 'We're going to be sacrifices?! To bring back the lord of darkness?! This isn't good. Not one bit.''  
Zelda gulped, and looked back at Link. She nodded to show that she understood. 'We need a way out of here.'

* * *

It was morning, and Zelda felt a nice sensation on her back. She purred in delight. "Like that, princess?"  
Zelda gasped, and sat up. She looked at Vaati, who was rubbing her back. Vaati chuckled. "Good morning~" he said, smiling. Zelda glared. 'The act is obviously fake. He's been doing that from the very start. He just wants to use me, then throw me away as a sacrifice, afterwards', she thought, bitterly. Vaati looked at her. "What's with the bitter mood? Didn't you sleep well?" he asked, as he reached out to her, only for Zelda to growl at him. Vaati retreated his hand, and smiled. "I guess so. Well, I'm going to go now. See you later~" he said, and left the room.

* * *

Dark stretched his back, and yawned, waking up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked at his shelf, only to find his diary gone. Dark gasped, and looked in Link's direction, where the diary was. Dark connected the dots, and growled, angrily. 'That sneaky bastard!' he thought, and stomped over to the sleeping man. He kicked Link in the side, and Link woke up, gasping. Link looked up at an angry Dark, and he then realised that he forgot to put the diary back. 'Oh oh.'

Dark cruelly smirked. "Like sticking your nose into someone else's personal stuff, eh? I wonder if you like it if I look into your personal business!" he shouted, and landed a punch to Link's face. Link fell against the window, and he grunted in pain. A ball and chain materialised in Dark's hands, and Link gasped. He gulped. 'This isn't going to end well.'

Dark threw the ball into Link's foot, and he instantly felt all of his bones in his foot, breaking. Link cried in pain. Dark grinned. "This is what you deserve. But I haven't finished yet!" he exclaimed, as he aimed for Link's other foot. Link screamed in agony. Dark laughed. "I wonder how much it will hurt if I do this?"  
Dark walked over to Link, and picked up the heavy ball. He put it on Link's ankle, and he already felt the weight. Dark rolled into Link's ankle, slowly, and Link screamed. Dark picked up the ball again, and smashed it into Link's leg. Every time Dark smashed it in, another bone broke. Link was sobbing uncontrollably, and Dark disposed of the ball and chain. Link sighed in relief, through his tears. "Don't be relieved just yet", Dark warned, looking at the deep wound in Link's leg.

"W-What are you going to do?" he asked, slowly, and Dark's grin went from ear to ear. "You'll see." Dark dug his nails into Link's wound, and he hissed in pain. Dark then poked one of Link's still working bones. Link winced. Dark then clutched it, holding the bone tighter. Link cried out in pain, begging in his mind to make the pain stop. He then tightly closed his eyes. There was then a crunch. Link shrieked in agony, as Dark crushed his bone, and crumbled from the strength.

Dark then retreated his hand out of Link's leg, and licked the blood on his fingers. "That better teach you a lesson. I'll be back later", he explained, and left the room, leaving Link untreated. Link shivered, and sobbed.

* * *

Byrne was walking through the desert, looking for any traces of Link or Zelda. He sighed. "Nothing. But I know they're here. I can feel it. My senses never fail me", Byrne explained to himself, and saw a silhouette in the distance. Byrne squinted his eyes to get a better picture of the silhouette, and he gasped when he saw a giant palace. Byrne ran to closer to the palace. It looks quite menacing. Byrne glared. 'I have a feeling that Link and Zelda are in there.'  
He then began to walk even closer to the palace of the desert.

* * *

**I would hate to have someone crush my bones. That would really hurt! Will Byrne save Link and Zelda? What will happen next time?  
Ahahaha! I was writing in Hylian today! The look on my friends faces. They couldn't understand it! It was interesting. **


	9. He only wanted a friend

**Spoilers! There is going to be a spoiler to part of the ending from Spirit Tracks! If you haven't played it or finished playing it, don't read this chapter yet! You have been warned!**

* * *

A few days had passed, and now it was winter. A very cold winter at that. Right now, it was night time, and Zelda was shivering, uncontrollably. Vaati was sat in his bed, looking at her, obviously knowing that she was freezing from the cold night. Vaati sighed. "Zelda", he started, and she looked at him. Vaati motioned for her to come closer to him. Zelda did, and sat on the floor, next to the bed. Vaati sweat dropped. "Um... I was going to let you sleep in my bed, you know", Vaati explained, patting a free spot on his bed. But Zelda made no move to sit next to him.

Vaati sighed, and pulled Zelda up, making her yelp. "There. This isn't so bad, is it?"  
Zelda glared. 'Yeah... It's not bad for you', she thought, bitterly. Vaati hugged her tightly, and Zelda immediately felt warmth. She wanted to stay in that warmth, but she remembered who the warmth belonged to. She pushed away from him, and Vaati scowled. He reached to hold her again, but Zelda only growled, as a warning not to go near her. Vaati sighed again, and pulled her into a hug. Zelda tried to get him away from her, but Vaati's grip was stronger. He looked her in the eyes, and kissed her.

Vaati then let her go. "Time to sleep."

* * *

Link was lying on the floor, shivering from the cold. He still wasn't treated for the broken bones. Link looked like he was asleep, but the cold was keeping him awake. Dark was awake, as well, oblivious to the fact that Link was awake.

Dark walked next to Link, and looked out of the window. Dark sighed softly, and sat down. He twirled a few locks of Link's hair, and Link tensed a little. 'Is Link awake? He doesn't look it. I think he is asleep', Dark thought, as he looked at the hero, lying next to him. "Link... Why did you have to betray me?" he asked, quietly. Link listened closely. 'What does he mean? I've never met him before. How could I betray him if we weren't friends?' Link asked himself.

Dark caressed Link's cheek. "If only you never betrayed me... We could of been friends. I really liked you, you know that. I thought I could trust you. You were the reason I first experienced happiness. It was a nice feeling. And you had to crush my happiness, by doing _that_. It really hurt. You killed me on the outside, and in. Why did you betray me? I wanted to be friends... With you...", Dark explained to who he thought was asleep, and tears were falling off his face onto Link's. Link opened his eyes, and looked at Dark.

"Dark...", Link whispered, sadly. Dark opened his eyes, he never realised were closed, and looked at Link in alarm. "Wha-! You're supposed to be asleep!" he shouted, and slapped Link in the face, out of shock. Link looked at him, unsurprised about the slap. In fact, Link expected it.

Dark clenched his teeth. 'Damn! Damn damn damn, DAMN! He saw my tears! This isn't good! Not one bit!' he thought, angrily. Link looked at him, monotone. Dark growled. "Stop looking at me like that!" he shouted, and slapped Link again. Link grunted, but kept his look on Dark. Dark scowled, and left the room, to try and forget about what Link's just heard. Link touched his cheek where Dark slapped him. 'He... Wanted to be my friend. What did I do to betray him?' Link asked himself.

Dark then ran back into the room. "Screw it! I want to clear my head, but I'll just hurt you more, instead!" he yelled, and dragged Link into bed.

* * *

Vaati looked out his window, moodily. "What's Dark shouting about now? I swear... He doesn't think that people can hear him. I wish he would keep his lovers spat quiet", he said, before going back to sleep.

* * *

Byrne was walking down the hall, observing the place, once again. He used to serve an evil in the past, named Cole and Malladus, and the two betrayed him, so Byrne swore to help the hero. Byrne had explained to Dark and Vaati that he was a servant who served Cole and Malladus in the past and wanted to help the two revive Ganon.

Byrne didn't put much acting into it, seeing as it was true, after all, minus the reviving Ganon part. Vaati and Dark reluctantly agreed, and Byrne was now _'serving' _the two villains. 'This was my only choice. Because of this act, I can finally find Link and Zelda', Byrne thought.

Byrne then heard a scream in the distance. Byrne ran towards the scream, and came across a door. There were little grunts, and cries of pain coming from behind it. Byrne tsked. "They sure know how to be noisy, don't they?" he asked, himself, and went to leave, when he heard what one of the voices said. "That was fun. Wouldn't you agree, _Link?" _

Byrne was paralysed. 'So they _are_ here. Is Dark with them both, or is Zelda somewhere else in this place? Guarded by Vaati?' he asked himself, as he stared at the door. 'This isn't good. Link and Zelda are guarded by two strong enemies. How am I going to free them?'

* * *

**Dark was so lonely :( He wanted Link to be his friend. He overreacted though, didn't he?  
And now we know why Potho was scared of Byrne. He used to serve evil. Spirit Tracks reference, for those of you who've played it. It's a very fun game!**

**Will Byrne save them?**


	10. In Dark's hands for a day

**Awesome! My last chapter had exactly 1,000 words! I wonder if that makes me weird for getting excited about how many words I have in a chapter? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Link groaned and slowly woke up. He wanted to die so badly, he wanted all of the pain to end. He just wished that Dark would kill him already. Yet, he thought it wouldn't be fair on Zelda. She was suffering as well, but hopefully nothing as bad as what Link is. Link sighed. 'Zelda... I don't want you to stay alone with these monsters. That's why I won't die yet. I'll make sure they suffer first. But I don't have my sword. What can I do to save me and Zelda?' Link asked himself. Link to the side, and saw that Dark was still asleep. Link was about to run for it, until he heard a knock at the door. Dark woke up, and looked at the door. "Who is it?" he asked, and the door opened, to reveal Vaati, holding Zelda's hand. Link smiled, seeing Zelda.

"Dark, I'm going somewhere, so I'm leaving the Princess in your hands for a while", Vaati explained. Dark nodded. "Fine. Alright. What are you doing, anyway?" Dark asked, with curiosity. "I'm the very reason why there's food, Dark. And who keeps eating them all?" Vaati asked rhetorically. Dark blushed in embarrassment. "Not in front of the prisoners. Off you go", he said, waving his hand. Vaati smirked, and left the room. Dark pretended not to notice Zelda, and instead, started to assault Link. Link tried his best to get away from Dark, but to no avail. His darker half was stronger. Zelda glared at Dark. 'Such a jerk! How dare he!' she thought, angrily. Link started to give in, which angered Dark a lot. Dark smacked Link. "React, damn it!" he shouted. Zelda had had enough. "Leave him alone!" she yelled, and slapped him. Dark glared at the Princess. "You dare?!"  
"Apparently, seeing as I just did!"  
Dark was angered by that answer, and he stood up. Link gasped. "No! Don't her!" he begged, but Dark ignored him, and smacked Zelda. She fell back on the floor, and she groaned.

Dark stood over her. Zelda gulped. Dark materialised a whip in his hand. Link gasped. Dark kicked Zelda in the gut. She hissed in pain, and Dark brought the whip down. It connected with her thigh, and she yelped in agony. 'Ow... This hurts!' she thought. Dark grinned, and went to hit her again, when Link stood in front of Zelda. "You leave her out of this! Do all you want to me, but I won't let you hurt Zelda!" Link explained, glaring at Dark. Dark frowned. "Pathetic, aren't you?" he rhetorically asked, and the whip connected with Link's face. He fell next to Zelda, and she gasped. "Link, are you all right?!"she frantically asked, and Link forced a smile. "Peachy...", he replied, and Dark growled at them. "Not for long", he explained, and aimed the whip at them both.

Link guarded the attacks, aimed at Zelda. 5 minutes later, Link fell unconscious. Zelda gasped, holding Link. "Link! LINK!" she exclaimed, in shock. He was battered and bloody from the beating. Dark raised his whip up. "Be thankful, Princess. I went easier on him than the previous ones", Dark explained, before hitting Zelda with the whip. She hissed in pain, but didn't make any sound of a scream. Dark frowned, and kept whipping her, until Zelda couldn't hold it in any more. She screeched in agony. 'I'm surprised how Link can live with this everyday! Vaati gave me an easy time. The two really are different from each other', she thought, and slowly loses consciousness. Wounds appeared from head to toe, on her body, and blood poured out from each one of them.

Dark huffed, angrily, then smirked. 'Teaches them! One, for the Princess interrupting my time, and Link, for getting in the way', he thought, then sighed. "I have to clear my head. I'm always feeling a pang in my chest, when I harm Link. Why? I don't like him, any more... Do I? I'll clear my head", Dark explained to himself, and left the room, leaving an unconscious pair, of Link and Zelda.

* * *

Byrne had heard a female scream, and he had gone up to Dark's room. Just as he got up to the same floor as Dark room, Byrne saw said shadow walking away. 'What's with him?' Byrne asked himself, but pushed the thought out of the way, and went inside Dark's room. He gasped, when he saw Link and Zelda, collapsed, on the ground.

He rushed to their side, and pulled out a potion. He started with Link, who looked the worse out of the two. Byrne brought the potion to Link's lips, and Link subconsciously drank it. Link's wounds healed immediately, and while Link's wounds healed, Byrne went to heal Zelda with the potion. She drank it as well, and her wounds healed. The two's wounds, fully healed, and Byrne wiped away the blood from their faces. Byrne looked around, to see if anyone was about. When he found no one, he went to pick the two up, to try and get them out of the palace and back to Hyrule castle.

Just as he picked them up, he had to put them down again, when he heard a voice. Byrne turned around, and saw that a Moblin was standing at the door. "Byrne... You needed. You help clean up mess Master Dark Link left behind. So much blood", the Moblin explained. Byrne sighed. "Another blood thirst? Fine, I'll be there in a second", Byrne replied, and the Moblin left. Byrne clenched his teeth. 'Damn... I was so close to them, and I have to leave them!' he thought, angrily, and looked at Link and Zelda.  
"I'll promise I'll get you out of here", Byrne promised the unconscious duo, and left the room, to clean the blood from the creatures that Dark beat up.

* * *

**I'm losing my horror punishments. Dark went easy on them this time.  
Ugh. So much writing today. I had to write a full assessment which is how many pages long, and I was writing this. I'm surprised my fingers aren't bleeding. I now need to play Professor Layton. Such an awesome game!**


	11. Sad Memories

Dark was lying in another part of the palace, clearing his head. Dark quietly sighed, and closed his eyes. 'I hate this. I really do. I really trusted my lighter half... Until that day...', he thought bitterly, thinking back to that day.

* * *

_Link walked into a dark gloomy room, mist covering up to Link's ankles. 'This place is so eerie', Link thought, as he walked further into the room. There was nothing in it, just him. Link walked up the door on the other side of the room, and found it was locked. Link gritted his teeth. 'Damn! It's locked!' he stated in his mind, and he then heard a chuckle._

_Link turned around, and gasped, looking at a man, that looked exactly like him; Except, he was shadow textured. His darker self smirked. "Hello, hero. I am Dark Link. But you may address me as Dark. It doesn't matter either way. I'm still going to kill you!" Dark exclaimed, readying his sword, and charging at Link. _

_Link held his sword up, before Dark could land a blow on him, and used all his strength to push his darker self away. Dark smirked. "I knew you would do that. This is going to be fun~"  
Link glared at Dark. 'Great. I'm guessing that he's my shadow, created by Ganondorf. That means that he will mimic anything I do. I have to keep my guard up', he thought, and charged at him. Dark did what Link did before, and blocked Link's attack. Link smirked at Dark. Dark was confused by this. "What are you grinning at?" he asked, and felt a sharp pain, in his groin. _

_He collapsed to the ground, in pain. Dark gritted his teeth. 'Shifty bastard!' he thought bitterly. Link chuckled, and raised his sword upwards. Link went to strike him, but Dark disappeared into the shadows. 'What?!' Link asked himself in alarm, and felt metal against his neck. Link gulped. Dark grinned. "You can never defeat your shadow, Link. It will only come back", he explained. Link went to hit him, with his elbow, but Dark moved out of the way in time. _

_Link readied his sword, but Dark raised his hand. "Now now. No need to be so hasty", he said, and smirked. "I like you, Link. So, I'll let you live. But in exchange, you help me bring Hyrule to its knees", he added, and Link glared, and pointed his sword at Dark. "Never!" he shouted, but Dark chuckled. "Oh, come on, hero. You won't regret it. Look at it, this way. No one is going to recognise you as the hero who saves the day. They're just using you. They don't really care for you. They just want to live. They don't care anything at all for you", Dark explained, and rested an arm on Link's shoulder. _

_Link looked down. 'That's not true... It can't be. But either way, I will fight to protect Hyrule. But if I join this guy... Yes. I can gain his trust, and I can find out how to defeat Ganon. I'll pretend to help Dark. That is what I'll do', Link thought. He slowly nodded. "... Alright. I'm not going to fight for selfish people", Link replied, faking his words. He didn't really think that they were selfish, but he wanted Dark to believe that Link was actually going to join him. _

_Dark smiled, brightly. "Excellent!"_

* * *

_Link and Dark were walking through the dark hallway, laughing together. "The look on that guys face~! Link, you really amuse me~!" Dark exclaimed. Link chuckled a little. "Yeah..." he replied. Dark patted who he thought was his friend, on the back. "I'm glad you decided to help me. I really like you", he said. Link waved his hand. Enough with the flattery, Dark", he replied, but Dark frowned. "I'm serious, Link. I feel like I actually have a friend. Someone to trust", he explained, honestly. _

_Link looked at his dark half. 'Does he... Really mean that?'  
"Oh yeah, I should tell you all about Ganon, and his plans. We can talk about all sorts, but I have to explain Ganon's plots, first", Dark said, and Link smiled on the inside. 'Finally. I can find out their weaknesses, once and for all.'_

* * *

_Dark collapsed on the floor, blood staining his clothes. Ganon led dead, on the floor. Dark glared at Link, with pure hatred. "Y-You bastard!" he yelled in rage. Link looked at Dark's pained eyes. Link felt really guilty for what he had done, but Dark would never know that. Dark then disintegrated into nothing. 'Link... I will get revenge.'_

* * *

A tear rolled down Dark's cheek, remembering the memory. It had been thousands of years since that day. He then shook his head. 'Don't think about it! All you have to do is get revenge on him. I'll make him pay.'

* * *

Meanwhile, with Vaati

* * *

Vaati wasn't actually going out to get food. There was actually a lot of food in. He only lied about him going out, to get Zelda off his back for a while. He wanted time to himself. Like Dark, Vaati was also upset about what had happened to him years ago...

* * *

_Vaati was in his bat form, carrying Princess Zelda to the wind palace. Zelda was struggling to get free from him. Vaati chuckled. "Keep struggling like that, and you'll fall to your doom", he explained, and Zelda immediately stopped struggling. "That's better."_

_They finally got to the wind palace, and Vaati put Zelda on the floor, gently. He let her go, and said princess glared at him. "Who do you think you are, taking me away like that?!", she shouted. "I believe I'm Vaati the wind mage. I'm sure you've learned about me in legends", he teased. Zelda huffed. Vaati then disappeared, and Zelda gasped, looking around the room. Zelda then felt arms wrap around her waist. She gasped, and looked up at a man, with lavender hair, and a t shaped mark, under his left eye. _

_'Is that... Vaati?' Zelda asked herself. Vaati chuckled. "You are so cute, when you're surprised, Princess", he said, honestly. Zelda pushed herself away from him. "Don't touch me! You don't have a right to!" she yelled. Vaati looked amused by her words. "I actually do have a right. You're my fiancée after all", he explained, and Zelda stared at him, wide eyed. "W-What did you say?! I'll never be your wife!" she yelled. _

_Vaati walked up to her, and caressed her cheek. "Yes, you will. And we'll be a happy couple. I can already imagine it", he replied. Zelda blushed. 'I don't understand this guy. First, he wants to destroy Hyrule, and now he wants to live happily with me? Strange guy', she thought._

* * *

_A couple of days had passed, and Zelda hasn't been saved yet, in fact, according to Vaati, the heroes were no where near the wind palace. Zelda sighed, looking at her little prison. That prison was Vaati's room. Vaati then walked into the room, smiling. "Hello, Princess. How are you?" he asked, and Zelda gave him a look that said, 'Do you have to ask?'_

_Vaati walked up to her, and embraced her. "I love you", he said, gently rubbing her back. 'Yeah right. He's just using me for his fantasies', Zelda thought, and Vaati looked into her eyes. He then gasped, looking at one of her fingers. It was a ring. She was already getting married. Vaati growled. "Who gave you that?" he asked, bitterly. Zelda looked at the ring. "Link did. I love him. Not you. I'll never love you, Vaati. I won't even like you. In fact, I hate you, Vaati!" she yelled the last part. _

_Vaati was heartbroken. The way she said it, really hurt him._

* * *

_In just a couple of hours, Vaati was defeated by the heroes, and they left with the Princess. Vaati didn't die, though. But he was badly hurt. He then heard a faint chuckle. 'You seem to be hurt emotionally and physically, because of that girl.' Vaati looked around, to find nothing. 'Wha?'  
'Don't be surprised. You won't be able to see me. I'm dead.'  
'Who are you?'  
'I'm Ganondorf. Lord of darkness. I was also defeated by that hero, and I need to be brought back from the dead, in order to claim Hyrule, as my kingdom. I'll reward you with unstoppable power if you help.'  
'How would I help you?'  
'It's simple. All you have to do, is use your magic to revive a certain shadow, who is floating around in my palace, in the Gerudo desert. Then, with his help, you will offer Link and Zelda as sacrifices, to bring me back.'_

_Vaati gasped, hearing that he would have to kill the person he loved, but if it was to bring Ganon back, and gain power to become unstoppable, he would have to do this. 'Alright.'_

* * *

Vaati looked up at the ceiling. 'That was how I met Dark Link. I revived him, and we plotted to defeat the hero, and the princess. But hundreds of years, passed by, and all we can do, is offer the reincarnations as a sacrifice. If only Zelda accepted my love, she wouldn't be in this mess. Also, I want to kill Link so badly. He was the one who stole Zelda away from me! I'll make him pay!'

* * *

**Long chapter for once! I think. Yay! Celebration. This chapter was kind of sad, wasn't it?  
Is it sad? I don't know. This chapter was mainly on flashbacks, but now you know how it all started. Every story needs a reason behind it.  
**


	12. Bracelets

**Sorry I've not uploaded in a while, I was at a friends house for a couple of days. But, I'm back to updating now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters, I only own this story. **

* * *

Link very slowly, opened his eyes, and groaned in pain. 'Ow... Damn that Dark... I hate him so much', Link thought, and the first thing he noticed was that he and Zelda were fully healed. Link gasped. 'What the-?! Why would Dark heal us? This isn't like him. Unless someone else had did this. But who?'

Link slowly crawled up to Zelda, and held her in his arms. Zelda opened her eyes, and looked up at Link. She smiled at him, glad that he was okay. Then she noticed that there was not a trace of a single scratch on either of them. "How come we're healed?" she asked, and Link shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I don't think Dark was responsible", he replied. Zelda thought for a moment.

'Then could it of been Vaati? He usually heals me when I'm wounded. But that would question why Link would be healed. Vaati hates him. So it can't Vaati who healed us. So who?' she asked in her head. Zelda pushed the thought out of her head, and hugged Link. 'I've missed the warmth.' She felt Link hug her bag, and she smiled.

Zelda gasped, when she heard the door handle turn, and Link growled, seeing one of his enemies at the door: Vaati.

Vaati looked at the two hugging each other, and he immediately felt jealousy and anger. Vaati growled, and grabbed Zelda's arm roughly. She yelped, and Link lunged at Vaati. "Let her go!" Link yelled, trying to pull him away from Zelda. Vaati glared at Link, and used the power of wind to knock him backwards, into the wall. Zelda gasped. "Link!"

Link groaned, and Vaati kicked him in the gut. Link hissed in pain, and before he could get up, Vaati had left with Zelda being dragged behind. "Z-Zelda!" he shouted, in alarm, but Zelda was long gone. Link gritted his teeth. 'Damn... It's useless. I can't protect my own friend, any more. I've gotten so weak. I'm so sorry, Zelda.'

Link slumped to the floor, and Dark then came into the room. Dark gasped, seeing Link healed. 'Who the hell healed him?! And where's that fucking Princess?!' he asked himself, on the edge of lashing out. Link didn't see Dark standing there, so when he looked up, he was very surprised. "D-Dark!" he said, in alarm.

Dark knelt next to him. "Where is that Princess?" he asked. Link studied his shadow, carefully. 'What is he planning? Or is he just curious? Well, I don't think Vaati would hand her over, anyway. I think it's okay to tell her', Link thought. Dark growled. "Well?! Where's that damn Princess?!"

Link looked out the window. "She's with Vaati", he replied. Dark calmed down. "Oh, fair enough. He could of told me that. I thought the girl ran off or something awful", he said to himself, but Link heard very word of it. "Also... Why are you healed?" Dark asked his prisoner. 'I knew it', Link thought. "I-I don't know. I just woke up, to find I was fully healed", Link replied, honestly. Dark nodded. "It seems we have a betrayer or a very stupid minion among us", he assumed, and he took out a bracelet, out of his satchel.

'A betrayer? Does that mean someone is trying to help me and Zelda?' Link asked himself. Dark tightened the bracelet around Link's wrist, and it started glowing a little. 'What's this?' Link asked himself, and his question was answered by Dark. "That bracelet is a type of device that will zap you if you disobey me. Now you won't dare anger me. It's a very powerful zap. Understand?"

Link slowly nodded, and Dark grinned. "Good. Now then, back to business~"

* * *

Vaati finally got back to his room, and he let go of Zelda, to shut the door. Vaati had gotten his anger under control by the time he got further away from Link. He sighed, and looked at Zelda. He then smiled. "Sorry I kept you waiting, my dear", he said, walking over to her. Zelda glared. 'You should of taken your time. It would of been better for all of us', Zelda thought to herself, bitterly.

Vaati patted her on the head, and took out a bracelet. Zelda sighed on the inside. 'Great. Now he's trying to win me over with gifts. Despicable', she thought, as he put it on her. "This may seem like an ordinary bracelet, but in truth it's a type of device. Disobey any rule, you'll be zapped. I really don't want you to be zapped by it, so don't do something that could get you in trouble", Vaati explained. Zelda glared. 'If you didn't want me to be hurt, then take it off.'

"Oh yeah, also, no matter what you do, you can't take it off. Okay?" he asked, and Zelda nodded. "Good~! Well, I'll be back later. I need to discuss something very important with Dark Link." And with that, Vaati left the room. Zelda sighed at the bracelet. 'Great, now what am I going to do?'

* * *

10 minutes had passed, and Dark finally entered the library, where Vaati was waiting. "I sometimes wonder if you're late on purpose", Vaati said, as Dark sat down. Dark grinned at that comment. "Maybe. Maybe not. Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm not being late on purpose. I just get busy with-"  
"Assaulting Link. I got that the first time, Dark Link", Vaati explained, bored. Dark's eye twitched. "What do you want, Vaati?" he asked. Vaati sighed, looking worried about something. "Well, you see... Um, how do I explain this? Um... Well..."  
"Get on with it!" Dark shouted, and startled Vaati. "Keep your hat on! Okay, fine. I got a letter, saying _he_ will be coming here tomorrow", Vaati explained.

Dark was confused. "He? Who's he-? Oh." Dark's face then turned into shock. "No! He isn't!"  
Vaati looked away. "Yeah... How time flies by. Sorry. Don't forget that I'm not looking forward to this, either", Vaati said, and he looked back at Dark.

"Yes, Dark Link, it's true. Ghirahim is coming here tomorrow."

* * *

**It isn't a horror story without Ghirahim. He's creepy! **

**What will happen next? I seem to be asking that a lot. Meh.**


	13. Ghirahim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. I only own this story. If I owned Legend of Zelda**, **Vaati would be still alive. **

* * *

Dark looked at the clock in the hallway. He wasn't looking forward to Ghirahim's arrival. "Three, two, one..." he said to himself, and the door slammed open, with Ghirahim making a graceful entrance, or in his case, a _fabulous_ entrance. "Hello there, Darky~" he greeted, sticking his tongue out (**Is it just me, or does Ghirahim remind you of Grell from Kuroshitsuji?**), making Dark grimace and shiver. "So where's Vaati?" Ghirahim asked, and said wind mage appeared. Ghirahim chuckled. "Oh, speak of the devil~"

Vaati sighed, and faked a smile. "Hi, Ghirahim. I got a letter, saying you would be here", he explained, and Ghirahim's smile widened. "Oh, wonderful! That means my minions did their job well. They really are useless, you know", he replied, and walked over to Dark. "Sooo. Don't keep me waiting! Take me to my master~" Ghirahim ordered, and Dark looked away. Silence. Ghirahim frowned. "You... Have made the sacrifice... Haven't you?" he asked. More silence. Ghirahim then got angry, and shook Dark up and down, like a rag doll.

"You mean you HAVEN'T?! YOU IDIOTS! YOU DO REALISE HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS, DON'T YOU?!" Ghirahim shouted, dramatically. "D-Dizzy..." Dark forced out, and Vaati stepped in. "We do realise how important this is, and we do have the prisoners, but we-"  
Ghirahim dropped Dark, and interrupted Vaati. "But what?! Don't keep me waiting!"

"We decided to have our own revenge first", Vaati forced out, and he looked at Ghirahim's eyes, and said demon lord was not happy. "YOU FOOLS! I'M ANGERED! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER! I'M NOT HAPPY WITH YOU TWO!" Ghirahim yelled, and Vaati looked down. Dark managed to stand up again. "U-Um... How can we make it up to you?" Dark asked, and Ghirahim dramatically moved his fringe out of his face. "Well, if you show me to them, then at least I'll know you're not lying to me", he replied.

Vaati and Dark nodded. "They're this way."

* * *

Zelda and Link were in the hall, chained to the table in the centre of the room. Link sighed, and Zelda looked at him. "What's wrong, Link?" she asked. "I don't know. I just feel like something bad is going to happen. And that bad thing is going to come through that door", Link replied, pointing to the door, at the left, and said door slammed open, revealing the fabulous demon lord. 'Damn my predictions', Link thought, as Ghirahim walked through the hall, with Dark and Vaati close behind.

Ghirahim smiled. "You do have them~ Wonderful! Knowing this makes me feel like a rainbow~!" he exclaims. Zelda and Link shivered. "But...", Ghirahim looked at Dark and Vaati, "Why haven't you sacrificed them yet?!" he asked. "We already told you. And besides, we're waiting for the right time to sacrifice them", Dark lied, smoothly. He honestly wasn't waiting for the right time. He just wanted revenge. "What do you mean 'Right time'?" Ghirahim asked, and Vaati stepped in.

"The right time... For lord Ganon to reign. We want the day to be the best day possible for when he's revived", he explained, and Ghirahim bought it. "Fair enough. How nice of you to think about master's happiness. But, the agreement was... TO KILL THEM AS SOON AS YOU CATCH THEM!" he boomed, and everyone's ears were ringing. Ghirahim sighed, and summoned a couple of those mini spears. He threw them around the room, and Dark and Vaati got a few scratches, here and there. Link and Zelda got a bit more wounds than the other two.

Ghirahim sighs, and calms himself down. He walked up to Link, and held him up by the chin. Link chocked a little, and Ghirahim frowned. "I don't see many scars on him. And no broken bones either", he said, as he examined the Hylian hero. "That's because apparently, e have a betrayer in our midst. I punished Link a lot, but last night, he was fully healed", Dark explained. Ghirahim dropped Link on the floor, causing the hero to yelp, and Ghirahim walked to Dark. "You... Have a betrayer?" he asked, sternly. If looks could kill, Dark would be a puddle of blood on the floor. "U-Um... Yeah. I only found out recently... So..."

Ghirahim didn't need to hear any more and he slapped the poor shadow across the face. "You idiot. While you're standing here, dawdling, that betrayer is making a plan to help the prisoners! I demand you find out who this person is immediately and kill him or her! Now!" he demanded, and Dark made a run for it, doing what he was told to do. Ghirahim then turned to Vaati. "I saw that the girl hasn't got any scratch's either. May I ask, why?" he asked, and Vaati looked away. "Um..."

Vaati didn't know what to say to him. He hadn't done anything cruel to Zelda, unless she did something against him, but that was rare. When Ghirahim got no response, he connected the dots, and got extremely mad. "You haven't even done anything, have you?!"

Link gasped. 'Vaati hasn't hurt Zelda at all? What's his connection with her?'

Vaati gulped. "...No, I haven't. I'm sorry", he said, quietly, and Ghirahim looked very pissed off. "You're even worse than Dark! If you're not going to do anything to her, then I will!", he said, and walked in Zelda's direction. Vaati gasped, and looked in Ghirahim's direction. Vaati wanted Ghirahim to not harm Zelda, but he couldn't do anything. He would be punished, otherwise.

Link tried to help Zelda, but the chain made it impossible. Also, the bracelet on his wrist zapped him, making him fall to the ground in pain. Ghirahim grinned at him. "Aw~ You're trying so hard to help, but can't do anything about it. You really are pathetic", he teased, and continued walking up to Zelda, until he was in arms reach of her. He held her up by the neck, and she wrapped her hands around his, out of instinct, trying to get him off her. Ghirahim held her even more tightly, but the Princess gave no cry of pain.

Ghirahim chuckled. "A fighter, eh? This is unexpected. You're not like your ancestors. Oh, you're part Sheikah, aren't you?"  
Vaati gasped, hearing them words from Ghirahim. 'A Sheikah? No way. No wonder she isn't bowing down yet. But I don't remember any of her family being Sheikah... So what could this mean?' he thought.

Ghirahim slammed her to the ground, and Zelda quietly yelped. Vaati winced at the sound, and looked downwards. Link didn't want to look at all. Ghirahim summoned some type of knife, and it went easily through Zelda's skin, and straight through her shoulder bone. Zelda winced, but gave no cry. She wasn't going to let Ghirahim see what he wants to. "You really are a fighter!" Ghirahim exclaimed, and stabbed Zelda in the arm bones. Still no cry of agony. Link kind of felt jealous. Zelda can take it without crying her eyes out, unlike him. He was shrieking in agony. But he really wished he could help.

Ghirahim had used the knife in all places of Zelda's body, and most of her bones were broken. She was bleeding badly, but yet, she refused to cry out. By this time, Ghirahim had started to get annoyed. "Are you going to give in yet, or not? I'm getting bored of this. I knew a Sheikah's spirit was strong, but this is just getting ridiculous. So scream already!" he shouted, and stabbed Zelda in the left eye, inches away from nearly killing her. Blood poured everywhere, and Zelda screamed in pure agony, screeching for a second. Ghirahim took the knife out of her eye, and licked the blood. "Delicious~" he said, and Zelda clutched the left side of her face, where the blood was coming from.

It had looked like she was crying so hard, it turned into blood. "I wonder where else you'll scream?" Ghirahim went to stab her somewhere else, but a force stopped him from moving the knife. Ghirahim looked up, to find Vaati holding his wrist. "Please, stop this. You're seconds away from killing her, and we need her for the sacrifice. I'll deal with her my own way", Vaati explained. Ghirahim sighed, picked Zelda up, and stood up. "Fine then. Deal with her, your own way. But I better see my master soon", Ghirahim replied, throwing Zelda into Vaati's arms, and left the palace.

Vaati looked at Zelda, and noticed that she had fell unconscious. Vaati pulled out a type of cloth, and bandaged Zelda's eye. "You're too soft."

Vaati looked at the door, and saw Dark standing there. "I-I'm not soft! It was just she can die if not treated, and the sacrifice ceremony will be ruined", Vaati explained. "You're a terrible liar. That's just your excuse. What feelings do you have for Zelda, exactly?" Dark asked. "...I don't feel anything for Zelda", Vaati replied. "Anyway, have you found any leads on who the betrayer is?" he asked, and Dark sighed, sadly. "No. Not one. I find Byrne a little suspicious, but I've found no proof."

Link gasped. 'Byrne? He's here? He's... Come to help us. Thank the Goddesses.'

"But, Vaati. No changing the subject. Why do you defend Zelda? Why don't you hurt her? She hurt you in the past."  
"Dark Link, I rather not go into that subject. I'll be back later."

Vaati tele-ported out of the room, with Zelda in his arms. 'I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone. Not even I'm fully sure.'

* * *

**Not much Link in this chapter, is there? I've been reading too much stories of people losing their eyes, (Or just D-Gray man volume 3), so I decided to do the same for this. Vaati's soft, isn't he? Well, compared to Dark, he's really nice. **

**Here's a question for you all: What SHOULD happen next? I would like to hear ideas. I feel like something needs to be added. I would like to hear what you think should happen. Ideas could be included.**


	14. Almost escaped

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda was laying on the floor, looking out of the gloomy window. It was night time, and everyone was asleep. Zelda sighed, and stared at the glowing full moon. "It reminds me just like home...", Zelda whispered to herself, and her eyes started glistening. Zelda then blinked back her tears, as she heard a faint creak of the door. Zelda gasped, and looked at the doorway, to reveal Byrne. Zelda gasped. 'Byrne!' she thought to herself, as Byrne took one glance at her, but turned his attention to Vaati, who was sleeping soundly. Byrne walked closely towards the wind mage. Byrne stopped as he got to the bed.

He scanned Vaati closely, checking if he was awake. When Byrne knew that Vaati was in deep sleep, he raised his clawed, metallic arm. Zelda gasped quietly. 'What is he doing?!' she asked mentally. Byrne skilfully dug one of the claws into Vaati's neck without waking him up. Vaati stirred a little and moaned, but didn't wake up from the contact.

Zelda had to praise Byrne for not waking up Vaati. But there was only one question in her mind; What was Byrne planning to do?

A couple of minutes later, Byrne retreated his claw, and blood stained it. He looked at Zelda, and walked towards her. "B-Byrne?" she asked, but Byrne shushed her. He pulled out a bottle, and poured Vaati's blood in it. Zelda was seriously confused. 'What is he doing?'

Byrne handed the bottle to Zelda, and whispered, "Drink it." Zelda grimaced. "What! No way! I'm not drinking blood! That's disgusting", she whispered back, and Byrne chuckled quietly. "Trust me. You'd want to drink that. Good luck will come your way", he explained, and very hesitantly, Zelda drank it. Zelda nearly spit it out, from the taste. She hated the taste of blood. It was metallic on her tongue.

A minute later, Zelda had drunk all the blood, and Zelda handed the bottle back to Byrne. Zelda felt a lot of magic surge through her body. "What the-?" Zelda started, but Byrne interrupted her. "Vaati's blood has given you magic. Though only a small amount. Use it wisely. I believe that you are jinxed. The jinx will consume the magic that you've just gained, but not for a few days. So I repeat, use it wisely.

Zelda smiled, and nodded, hugging her old guardian. "Thank you, Byrne."  
"It is quite all right. We should leave."

Zelda gasped. "Leave? You mean you can get us out of here?" she asked, and smiled even more, when she saw Byrne nod. he held her hand, and silently led her out of the room. Zelda did her best to keep quiet. She remembered sneaking around Hyrule castle, when she was a little girl, and this was making her feel the same she did then. Thrilled.

Byrne checked the area, to make sure there was no one about, and when he knew that the coast was clear, he would lead Zelda through the area. This went on for about 5 minutes, when a question popped into Zelda's head. 'What about Link? Is he already safe?'

Zelda was going to ask, but apparently, Byrne can read minds, and answered her question. "I haven't got to him yet, but I promise I will rescue him, once I know you're safe. He's strong", he explained, as they walked. Zelda nodded in understanding, but she was still worried about her friend.

As soon as they got to the bottom, Zelda felt uneasy. "Byrne...", Zelda whispered, "I think someone is watching us."

Byrne stiffened. 'That can't be! I would of sensed that!' he thought as he looked around the area. The two then heard a chuckle in the distance. Zelda gasped. 'I know that chuckle!' she thought, and a form materialised from the shadows, taking the form of Dark Link.

Byrne growled. 'No wonder I felt no presence! Shadows are undetectable!' he thought, as Dark frowned at them. "It seems I've found the betrayer. I thought it might be you, _Byrne."_

Byrne put Zelda behind him, ready to defend the princess. Dark sighed dramatically. "You really think you can win against me? Unlike you, my master is the king of evil, and he gave me part of his power!" he shouted the last bit, evilly, as he raised his hand. Shadows rose into his hand, and he hurled it at Byrne, knocking him unconscious. Zelda looked at him in alarm, sitting by his side. "Byrne! Byrne, are you okay?!" she asked, frantically.

Dark chuckled, and Zelda glared at him. "How can you?!"

"Easy. Just use magic. Didn't you see how I knocked him uncon-?"  
"You know what I mean! Don't tease with me!"

Dark sighed. "I'm just having a little fun. But enough playing around! You will be punished for even _thinking_ about escaping!" he yelled, and materialised a whip with sharp ends on it. Zelda stiffened, looking at the sharp edges of the whip. Dark raised it up a bit, and brought it down quickly, to connect with Zelda's thigh, ripping away part of her dress. She grunted, biting her lip, until it drew blood, tasting the familiar taste of metal.

Dark then connected the whip with Zelda's face, and she yelled in pain, as blood flowed freely from her cheek. Dark laughed, and slashed the other side of her face. She yelled louder this time, because Dark struck the side of her face, where her eye was missing.

* * *

From the top floor, Link was struggling to sleep. He heard screams and slashes coming from the bottom floor, and he knew exactly who was screaming. He tried to block out the sound, but he was unable. 'I wish I could help... But...' Link looked at the chains that tied him to a post.

Vaati also woke up when he heard yells at the bottom of the floor. Despite the bottom floor being a long way down, Vaati could hear anything loud and clear. And he knew who was screaming. Vaati looked at where Zelda was supposed to be, and he growled. 'How did she get out? The bracelet was supposed to stop her from leaving, unless someone broke her out. Damn... Well, it looks like Dark Link covered it. But I can't just sit here, and listen to her screaming. I do want to sleep', he thought, as he got out of bed, and down the stairs.

As soon as he reached the bottom floor, he instantly saw Zelda getting punished by Dark, and an unconscious Byrne. 'So he was the betrayer', Vaati thought, and walked towards Dark. "Dark Link", Vaati started, and Dark looked at him. "Oh, hello Vaati. You're awake. You should make sure to keep a close eye on her", Dark explained.

"I do try, Dark. Anyway, I thought we agreed that _I_ punish Zelda, not you", Vaati replied, reaching down to pull up Zelda. "But if I didn't do anything, she would of escaped", Dark said in defence.

"Excuses excuses. I've heard them all. I'll punish her myself. I would take Byrne to a prison cell if I was you", and with that, Vaati left, with Zelda.

Dark growled. "Who does he think he is, telling me what to do?! He pisses me off sometimes! But, I guess I should take this guy to the dungeons." Dark took hold of Byrne, and dragged him deeper in the palace.

* * *

Byrne groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he was beaten over the head with a club. He tried to move his arms but found himself unable. Byrne tried to find why, and gasped, when he saw that he was chained in a dungeon cell. 'Damn!'

He looked around the cell to see Dark staring back at him. Byrne growled. "What did you do with the Princess?!"  
"Oh, I don't know. Vaati's with her now. But I wished Vaati would be nicer with me. He's nicer with Zelda, than his own friend. But whatever. I wonder if you can scream louder than Link", he said, but the words from Byrne prevented him from doing so, "Do you actually like Vaati?"

"Of course I do! We're partners!"

"It doesn't seem that way to me."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"You two always argue. I wonder if you're just using each other."  
"What would you know?!"  
"I fell for the same thing."

Dark was taken aback. "W-Wha...?" Dark growled, and left the room. Byrne smirked. "He knows this, yet he won't admit how he really feels. He's stubborn, just like his lighter half."

* * *

Link was watching in shock and horror, as Zelda was being hurt by Vaati, on the other side of the castle. 'How can he do this?! I thought he was kind to her!' he thought, and the door, slammed open. Link looked behind him, and saw Dark, looking very moody. Dark glared at Link. 'Oh right. I'm supposed to be asleep', Link thought, and led down, on the floor, trying to get to sleep.

Dark walked over to Link, broke the chain, and grabbed him by the arm. Link was roughly thrown onto the bed, much to his dismay, as Dark climbed over him. 'Why now?' Link asked himself, as Dark did his usual routine.

* * *

**I'm sure you know what the _usual_ _routine_ is. Not much of this story left. According to my chapter sort/guide, I only have 4 more chapters left on this story. I really hope you're enjoying this.**

**Please review :)**


	15. Not going down yet (Redo)

**This is a remade chapter, improved. I hope. I like to make all my readers happy. I hope this is better. Note I will not go in to detail about lemon scenes. It's awkward writing it. I need more confidence. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda looked at the morning sky, monotone apparent in her eyes. Another month had passed by, and she was beginning to wonder how long she and Link had been here. Zelda hadn't been fed during that time, because of that incident when she almost escaped with Byrne. She gasped suddenly, remembering Byrne. 'Where is Byrne?! Is he all right?!' she asked herself frantically.

She looked out of the window, and saw Link panting, obviously just got the life out of him again. Zelda looked at him sympathetically. "I wish there was something I could do to help...", she whispered to herself, and looked at the bracelet on Link's wrist. Zelda smiled as she remembered the magic she had gotten from Byrne. He had told her that the jinx would consume the magic, but nothing had happened to it. That must mean that the jinx was weakening.

Zelda used the magic to break off Link's bracelet.

* * *

Link felt a zap shoot through his body, and he yelped from the contact. Luckily for Link, Dark wasn't in the room, to mock him about the sound he just made.

His wrist felt lighter than usual, and he looked down to notice that the bracelet had snapped off. Link rubbed his wrist, relieved that the cursed thing was off.

'But how did it just come off?' Link asked himself. 'How strange.'

* * *

Zelda smiled at Link's reaction. 'Okay, now to get rid of mine', she thought, but she never got the chance to, as Vaati came into the room.

Zelda glared at him, and turned away. "Oh, now now. No need to be like that", Vaati said, sitting next to her. Zelda said nothing in reply. Vaati growled. "It is rude if you ignore someone who is talking to you", he hissed. "I know. But not if _you're _talking to me", was his reply.

"I'm sick of your tone! You really need to know your place!" he yelled, and Zelda flinched a little by his voice. "And how are you going to do that?" she asked rhetorically.

She knew that she was stepping into the danger zone, but she just couldn't shut up. She just didn't care any more.

Vaati growled some more, and pinned her wrists to the floor, making Zelda yelp. "We'll see how you like this", he said, as he bent down.

'I know where this is going', Zelda thought, as Vaati loosened the the shirt of her dress. "I'll enjoy this", Vaati assumed to himself, as he licked his lips.

He bent down, and licked her collar bone. Zelda clenched her eyes shut, holding her breath. 'I hope this will end soon.'

Vaati smirked, feeling her body tense. "What's the matter, Zelda? What happened to your cocky act?" he asked, teasing her. Zelda didn't answer, knowing that he would come up with a comeback.

Vaati took off the cloak he wore, and it fell off with a little clank from the broach (Is that a broach?), and he brought her dress up. Zelda tried to push his away his hands, only to be zapped from the bracelet. Vaati chuckled, darkly.

"You can't do anything with that bracelet, can you Zelda? Makes it so much easier for me...", he said, as he reached under her dress. Zelda gasped, keeping tears from forming in her eyes. 'Why there?! Ugh... Please, I don't want this...' Zelda begged, silently. She hated the feeling; If anyone was to do this to her, she would want Link to do this.

"You're body loves this~ I already think you're ready for the next step~" Vaati assumed, taking off his pants.

Zelda gulped. 'Oh no.'

* * *

Byrne groggily woke up, in his bound prison. 'How long have I been asleep? Oh, it doesn't matter', he thought, and tried his best to stretch.

He heard a female yelling, from all the way from the top of the building. 'That's... Princess Zelda!' Byrne thought in alarm. The gates then opened up, to reveal Dark.

Byrne glared at him. "Here to beat me, I assume."  
Dark chuckled. "Of course. My, Vaati's doing a good job up there, isn't he? Want to know what he's doing? I'll give you a hint, Zelda's not keeping her innocence for any longer", he explained, eyes glinting. Byrne gasped. 'Vaati, that bastard! He's taking her virginity! Damn him! Doesn't respect people!' he thought, angrily.

Dark smirked at Byrne's expression. "I see you've figured it out. Finally, Vaati is actually doing something bad to her for once. Well, I'll be lying if I said he hasn't. He's done plenty before. I wonder how Zelda's handling with it~?"

Byrne clenched his teeth. 'I have to get out of here! I have to warn the people of Hyrule. I need help!' he thought, as Dark walked closer, and clenched his chin. "This is going to be fun~"

* * *

5 minutes had passed, and Zelda was unconscious on the floor. Vaati smirked. 'She's obviously a virgin. But not any more. It was fun~'

Vaati sighed, and walked to the door. 'I might as well clean up', he thought, and left the room.

Zelda had woken up a few hours later, and found herself alone. 'I never thought that would send me unconscious', Zelda thought, as she struggled to sit up. She felt like every bone in her body was broken. Zelda had finally managed to sit up, and saw some food left out for her. 'First he rapes me, and now he's being nice again. He's nothing like Dark. Such an obvious difference between the two. How are they even friends?'

Zelda slowly reached out for the food, not wanting to agonize her screaming body. Zelda then retreated her hand. 'I don't want anything _he_ gives to me', she thought, bitterly.

Zelda looked out of the window, and saw Link. He didn't look any worse than before. He was healing quickly. But he did look hungry. Zelda picked up the bowl of food, and used some power to tele-port the food to Link.

Link's face was priceless, when he saw a bowl of food magically appear next to him. Nonetheless, he wolfed it down like there was no tomorrow. Zelda laughed a little. "Such a funny sight", she mused. quietly.

She remembered that she had the bracelet still on her wrist. She used the magic to break it off in seconds, and immediately felt the zap that Link felt before. 'Ow... Now I know why he jolted like that', she thought, and looked somewhere else, outside the window. Zelda then gasped. 'Is that... Byrne?!'

* * *

_An hour ago_

* * *

Byrne was getting the life beaten out of him. Dark had started with simple whippings, and punches, but he got further aggressive. Dark had then started to carve into Byrne's body like he did to Link, and set the wounds on fire.

Byrne held in a scream of agony. He never got hurt this badly in his life before. The fire died down, leaving Byrne with a terrible stinging yet annoying sensation. The type of sensation when you bang your finger on a table, and the vibration doesn't go away.

Byrne was now left with major degree burns, and he was now gasping, and panting, trying to catch his breath. Dark grinned. "Can't put with it any more, _Byrne_?" Dark teased, rolling the name off his tongue.

Byrne growled. "I don't bow down to anything!"  
Dark chuckled. "We'll see about that. I'll have to get something, to make sure you suffer greatly. You know, skin you. See how you like that~ Be back in a second~", and with that, Dark left the room, leaving Byrne with wide eyes.

'H-He's going to skin me?! Knowing him, he would. Damn, I have to get out, now!' Byrne thought, trying to break free of his chains. He felt a lot of power go through his veins, and his metallic arm broke a chain. He used his free arm to break his other arm free.

Byrne collapsed on the ground, but immediately got up, realising he had to leave quickly.

* * *

A good 50 minutes had passed, and Dark came back into the cell. "I'm back~ ... Oh oh." Dark noticed that Byrne had disappeared, and he cringed. 'Crap. Vaati's going to kill me', he thought, as he quickly left the room.

Byrne was outside, limping across the Gerudo desert, heading back to Hyrule. 'I am no match for two villains as strong as them. I have to get help', he thought, as he limped onward towards his destination. 'I have to hurry. Before, they're killed.'

* * *

Vaati was in the library, reading books (Obviously). He had washed up, and decided to leave Zelda alone for a while. At the moment, he was reading about the history of Hyrule. He chuckled when he appeared in the book. 'I'm more popular than I thought~'

He then saw Dark running into the room, huffing and puffing. Vaati raised an eyebrow. "Did you run all this way?" he asked, and Dark nodded. "Why? You can appear from shadow to shadow. You did remember you could do that, right?"

Dark looked at him, like he had two heads. "... I wasted all that time for nothing. Anyway, that's not important! Vaati, Byrne has escaped!" Dark explained, frantically. Vaati's eyes widened, and ran up to him. "What?! How could you let him escape?!"

"I was getting something, and when I came back, he was gone", Dark explained, so quiet, that Vaati had to strain his ears to hear. Vaati growled, and slapped Dark across the face. "You idiot! Now we're in trouble if he gets back to Hyrule!" he screeched, making Dark's ears ring. "I'm sorry, Vaati. Geez..."

Vaati sighed deeply. "I'm going to look for Byrne. You should go back to green boy. Unless he's probably gone too!" Vaati said, annoyed. Dark glared at him. "You take everything too far", he said, and Vaati looked pissed off. "Too far?! You let a prisoner escape! Don't tell me I'm taking things too far!" he yelled, and tele-ported away. Dark clenched his fists. 'Such a bastard!'

* * *

Link had a lot of energy back, thanks to the food, and the loss of bracelet zapping him when he did something bad. He was stood up, opening a part of the window, to get air. 'But how did it happen? Was it luck? Did someone help me? Are the Goddesses fighting by my side?' Many questions popped inside Link's head, and he racked his brain for answers.

Link looked at Zelda, and he gasped. 'Zelda helped me. She has magic, and she helped me. Thank you, Zelda. You have given me strength. I will return the debt someday.' He smiled, for the first time in ages.

"How are you standing up?!"  
Link turned around and saw Dark standing there. Dark saw that part of the window was open, and he growled. "Trying to escape, are you now?"  
Dark went in to hit him, but Link quickly dodged. Dark gasped. 'What the-?!' he thought, and his eyes widened when he saw the bracelet was gone. Link hit Dark over the back of the head, really hard, making the shadow fall to the floor.

Dark growled, and looked up at Link. All of Dark's efforts to break Link went to waste, as he saw Link's eyes: Full of life and excitement; Link had gotten his spark back. And he was ready to fight for his Princess.


	16. Unjinxed

Previously...

Dark growled, and looked up at Link. All of Dark's efforts to break Link went to waste, as he saw Link's eyes: Full of life and excitement; Link had gotten his spark back. And he was ready to fight for his Princess.

* * *

Dark immediately got back up, and glared at the strong-spirited hero. 'Why? I was doing so well...', he thought, and Link looked at him with a stern face. 'The face his ancestor used when he killed Ganon, and me...', the thought made Dark boil up in anger, and he charged at Link, ready to punch him.

Link swiftly dodged, and punched Dark in the back. Dark clenched his teeth, and quickly turned around to punch Link in the jaw. Link yelped and fell to the floor. Dark huffed and puffed, and smirked. "That what's you get for trying to fight me", he teased, and Link chuckled. "You're so blind", he explained, and tripped Dark over with his legs.

Dark fell on the ground, groaning in pain. "Bastard...", Dark said, getting up. He ran at Link again, only for Link to buck his leg, and kick Dark in the nuts. If this were an Anime, tears would be falling down his eyes, very dramatically. Dark knelt on the floor, holding his most sensitive area, and Link took the time, to run to the window.

Dark gasped, trying to get up, but failing to do so. "Don't you dare, Link! Stop!" he demanded, but Link didn't listen, and left through the open window, that he opened before, balancing along the little bridge, connecting to Vaati's room.

* * *

Zelda heard Dark yelling, and she looked out of the window. She gasped, when she saw Link trying to cross. Zelda opened her part of the window to join him.

She carefully walked to him, and hugged the hero. "Link, you're all right!" she exclaimed, holding him tightly. Link hugged her back. "Zelda, we should go, quickly", he explained, and he went to lead her out, when Vaati appeared on the other side, Dark on the opposite.

Vaati was baffled. "Dark, what is going on?!"  
Dark flinched. "Link just seemed to resist, and fought against me!"  
"And you lost?! Dark, I'm disappointed!"  
"You're always disappointed with me!"

Zelda and Link sweat dropped. 'They do realise that we're still here, right?' Link asked himself, and his answer was answered by Dark.

"Well, we should take care of these two", he said, and attacked Link with dark magic. Link gasped, and fell off the bridge. Zelda gasped. "Link!" she screamed, watching him fall. She jumped after him, hoping to reach him in time.

She reached him, as they were falling, and she realised that Link had fallen unconscious. Zelda grabbed hold of him, and closed her eyes tightly.

Her eyes then glowed red, and her form changed. Vaati gasped. 'No way! The jinx... is wearing off!'  
Zelda had fully transformed, and she was now in her almighty Sheikah form.  
They fell in a little lake at the bottom, and survived the fall*. The water woke Link up, from the cold. Link noticed Zelda was in Sheikah form, and she took his hand.

"Link, let's go!" she said, and Link nodded, taking her hand, and leading her away.

Dark was stood, dumbfounded. He then felt a sharp wind cut across his face. "OW!" he yelled, and glared at Vaati. "Don't just stand there! Chase after them!" Vaati demanded, and tele-ported off. Dark growled. 'I really hate him at the moment!'

* * *

Link was completely lost. He had found himself, back inside the building, even though he was trying to get out.  
Zelda then saw an exit. "There! That is where we have to go!" she exclaimed, pointing to the exit.

"Not so fast!"  
The exit was then blocked off with a barrier. Link gasped, and turned around.

There, stood Dark and Vaati, clearly not happy. Zelda pulled out a knife, and gave it to Link. "I think you'll need it", she explained, and Link smiled at her. "Thanks, Zelda."

Vaati felt jealousy wash over him from that, and he growled. "You're not going anywhere. Not until the sacrifice is complete!"  
Link held up his knife, at the ready for a fight. "We won't back down without a fight. We'll fight for justice!" he shouted.

This was it. The final battle.

* * *

**Such a cliffhanger~ **

**Who will win? Who will lose?**

**Find out next time!**


	17. Never meant to be

Link gulped. 'This is it. The battle for justice', he thought, readying his weapon. Zelda got ready, too. Dark smirked at the two. 'They're wasting their breath. They won't win.'

Vaati grinned, and tele-ported. Link gasped, looking around, trying to find him. Zelda glared around the room, trying to locate him as well. 'Vaati's doing this to give Dark a chance to attack', Zelda thought.

As she had thought, Dark ran towards Link, who was still trying to locate where Vaati was going to appear. Link had saw movement in the corner of his eye, and barely lifted up the sword in time to block Dark's attack. Pushing all his weight forward, Link sent Dark backwards, giving himself some distance to ready an attack of his own. Link charged at him, and Dark ran forward as well. Sword and knife clashed, and Link tripped Dark up. Dark yelped, dropping his sword. Link went to do the ending blow, but Dark rolled out of the way, and bucked his legs up, kicking Link in the jaw.

While Link was recovering, Dark grabbed his sword, and charged at Link. Before Link could react, Dark slashed him across the chest. Link gasped in pain, but stood tall.

'I wish I could do something to help, but I have to keep an eye out for Vaati. He's here. I can feel it. But where about is he?' Zelda asked herself. Her question was answered when she got a hard kick to the head. Zelda fell to the floor, and looked up at the lavender haired man. Vaati grinned down at her. "My my. Did I hurt your pretty little head?" he teased, and Zelda growled.

She quickly got up, and readied her needles. Vaati was prepared to dodge them, but unknown to him, Zelda wasn't actually going to use them, yet. She was just using them to distract him from what she was really going to do. She quickly raised her arm skyward, and in a flash, Vaati was hit with a bolt of lightning.

The lightning disappeared as soon as it came, and Vaati had a few burns on him, but he still stood. "Sneaky, aren't we? It seems you just want to get to serious business. If that's what you want." Vaati used the power of the wind to knock her off her feet, and readied an attack.

Zelda threw her first needle, just out inches out of his reach. Vaati was about to throw his attack, when Zelda's second needle dug into his leg. He yelled in agony, and his attack dispersed into nothing. Zelda took the opportunity to get up, and was about to ready her last needle, when Vaati turned her feet and hands to stone, making it so she was unable to move.

Vaati walked up to her, and pulled the needle out of his leg. He threw the needle to the floor, and frowned at Zelda. "You have guts. It is all a shame, really. We could of been happy together, and have a family", he explained. Zelda raised an eyebrow. 'Is this guy serious? He doesn't love me, surely', she thought. Vaati sighed. "I would of abandoned reviving Ganon if I could be with you, but it seems that you had to against me."  
"Because you're a wicked horrible monster!" Zelda spat.

Vaati glared. "Is that so? Shame. Well, I have to kill you now", he said, and readied a new attack, but Zelda used her magic to break free of the stone, and dodged Vaati's attack. She readied that last needle and aimed for his eye.

Vaati gasped, and barely dodged, but it had managed to cut his cheek. Vaati growled. He charged up an electricity ball and hurled it in Zelda's direction. It hit Zelda directly, and she was sent flying across the room. She hit the wall, and she slowly got up. She reached for her whip which she had, and ran at Vaati.

She hurled it at him before he knew what she was thinking, and it wrapped itself around Vaati's figure. He growled as he struggled to get free from the tight, spiky whip. Zelda smirked on the inside, seeing him in slight pain.

She tugged at the whip, tightening, and it dug further into Vaati's neck, chest, and thigh, making the sorcerer scream in agony.  
'How does it feel, Vaati? Now you know how me and Link have felt. But this is just the beginning', Zelda thought, as she ran at him, getting out some more needles.

Vaati was at his limits now. He couldn't take it any more. He felt so weak in his Hylian form. Horns grew out of his head, making Zelda stop in her tracks. 'What the-?!' she thought, as she watched him transform. His figure grew darker, and larger, making the whip snap into pieces.

Wings sprouted out of his back, and shadows formed around him. The shadows died down, and what was left was a giant round creature with one eye that looked like it was piercing through your soul.

Zelda gasped, realising that Vaati had transformed into his monster form from ancient times. 'I'm in trouble now', she thought, as she prepared for her fight with this giant beast.

"You look scared, _princess_~", Vaati teased, and she growled. "I'm not scared of you, you monster!" Zelda shouted, and he chuckled. "This will be enjoyable~"

Lots of mini bats like himself appeared before him, and without a second thought, charged at Zelda. Zelda gripped onto her needle. 'I have only one needle, and my last weapon. I have to use this wisely', she thought, as she fought the little monsters.

Link knocked Dark over with the hilt of the knife, and looked behind him to see that Zelda was struggling to fight the bat-like minions, as well as Vaati attacking her occasionally. While Dark was trying to get up, Link charged at Vaati, and struck him on top of the head. Vaati hissed in pain, and tried to get Link off of him. Zelda had finished off the minions, and ran for Vaati as well.

Dark finally got up, and saw that Vaati was being ganged up on. 'He's always getting himself in trouble. And apparently, _I'm_ the troublesome one. As if', Dark thought, as a bow and arrow materialised out of his hand. He aimed it first in Link's direction.

He smirked as he let go of the bow string and watched as the arrow flew right into his target's chest. The chest of Princess Zelda.

Blood leaked from her mouth, and she stumbled. Link was frozen in place. His best friend just got shot, and it would be because Link was reckless.

Link caught Zelda before she fell, and tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes. "Z-Zelda...", he whispered, hoping that she was still alive. Vaati had transformed back into his Hylian form, and Dark walked next to him, watching the little scene.

Zelda looked up at the tear-filled Link, and she weakly smiled. "Please... Don't be upset", she said, as she rested a hand on Link's arm.  
"Don't be upset? What is that supposed to mean?! You're the only person I have ever been close to!" Link cried. A tear slipped from Zelda's eye. "As you are, as well. Link, I... love you..." Zelda then closed her eyes, and went limp.

Tears fell down Link's face, as he realised that Zelda was gone. Forever.

'...Me and Zelda... We should of never met... It would have eased the pain... We never should have met...Damn them... DAMN THEM TWO TO HELL!' Link thought, angrily, clenching his fists.

Dark smirked at Link's pain. "I wouldn't be happy if I were you, Dark", Vaati said, and Dark was confused. "Why? Oh. I get it. You loved Zelda."  
"Well, yes, but that isn't why I said that. Don't you feel Link's aura? It's tense." And Vaati was right.

A dark, angry aura wrapped itself all over Link's figure, and bit by bit, he was changing.

Dark was shocked, and Vaati was confused. "I don't get it. What's happening?!"  
"I haven't told you, have I? Well, you see, in one generation, Link had the power to transform from man to beast. It seems that power was passed on", Dark explained. "And it isn't good when Link turned into his inner beast."

Two greyish wolf ears popped out of Link's head, and a tail formed as well. He grew fangs, and his hands turned to claws.

He turned around, and blue eyes were replaced with an angry red.

Link was very serious now. And he was lusting for bloodshed.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was taking a break from my laptop, and drawing instead! So I'm sorry! **


	18. The end

**Please don't be mad at me! (Hides behind something) I'm not dead. I am so sorry for not uploading, but I had given myself another task of not going on the laptop, and instead draw stuff and play Pokemon. Anyway, for the last chapter of Bound to Slavery. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dark gulped. 'This is bad. Really bad. He looks like he could kill the both of us in seconds. We're so screwed', he thought, and looked at Vaati. "What should we do? Take him on?" Dark asked. Vaati shook his head. "No. Here's a better idea. RUN!"

The two burst out the room, Link chasing after them, casually.  
Vaati huffed. "I'm not good at running."  
"Why are we running? Shouldn't we kill him?"  
"No. Couldn't you feel his aura? He could kill us in seconds if we stayed back there. It's like Link has all the Goddesses powers has been given to him. If we attack him while he is aware of it, he could easily counter us, and from the look of it, _kill us_."

It made sense. Link was filled with a dark aura, and part of his features had changed, as well as his skill and reflexes. Vaati and Dark could easily die by his hands.

The two had ended up on the very top of the building. How that happened, we will never know, but the building was very high, so high you couldn't see the bottom of it.

"Oh shit", Dark started, "Now what? Can't you tele-port us out of here?" he asked, and Vaati shook his head. "Sorry. I wasted my magic fighting Zelda, and running up the stairs, even though we were on the bottom floor... Why did you go to the top?"  
"You're blaming me?!"  
"I was following you!"  
"You could of said something!"  
"I did! But you didn't listen!"  
"Well, excuse me, lady!"  
"Who are you calling a lady?! At least I'm not afraid of walking into light!"  
"You take that back!"

Vaati sighed. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to find a way out of here, without running into Link", he explained, walking to the edge of the palace. Dark nodded. "But we need to be quick about it. Link could find us any second now."  
"I know. Hmm... What to do? Do you have any ideas, Dark Link?"

...

...

...

"...Dark Link?" Vaati turned around, and gasped. Dark was stunned, covered in light, his one weakness. A strip of black blood flowed out his mouth, and he collapsed to the floor. Standing behind Dark was Link.

Vaati ran to Dark. "Dark Link?! Can you hear me?! Dark Link!" he shouted, shaking him. When he recieved no answer, he gritted his teeth. "No..."

"Now you know how I felt when you killed Zelda", Link growled, his voice sounding bitter, and almost snarling. Vaati glared at him. "I wan't the one who killed her! Dark Link did!"

Link balled his fists. "It doesn't matter which one of you it was. All that matters is that I make sure you're dead!" he shouted, charging at Vaati, who barely dodged him. "Well, I have to make sure you're dead, for killing my ally!" Vaati shouted, using the power of the wind to aid him.

Link was almost blown back from the power of it, but he stood his ground. 'I want this bastard to die!' he thought, fanged-teeth barred.

He ran at Vaati again, with Vaati dodging easilyy, thanks to the wind slowing Link down, and managing to strike the pissed off Hylian in the shoulder. Link gave no sign of pain, and lunged at Vaati again, before he could slow him down with the wind.

Vaati dodged, but Link managed to hit him, in the chest.

This went on for a while until Link started to get tired. He fell over from exhaustion, panting. Vaati found this a perfect oppourtunity to finish Link off. He smirked, and stood on Link's back, making him growl. Link had turned around just a little on his side. A knife materialised in Vaati's hand and raised it above his head. "Sayonara, Link", and then he brought it down.

* * *

Everything was silent for a moment. Link's figure was covered in blood. But it wasn't his blood. It was Vaati's.

Link had stabbed him in the heart, with the knife Zelda gave him before the battle. Vaati gasped a little before falling onto Link. Link's dark aura disappeared, once he realised the threats were gone. He puished Vaati off him, and stood up. He started to make an exit, but he then gasped, as something sharp went through his body.

He heard a chuckle behind him. "Lord Ganon always wins", and then Link fell to the floor, never to wake up. Ghirahim smirked at what he had done. "Dark and Vaati were just useless. Now to make the chant for lord Ganon's resurrection", he exclaimed, clapping his hands, and licking his lips.

"Stop right there, sir!"  
Ghirahim looked up and saw Byrne and the rest of the Hylian guards. Ghirahim smirked. "What do you think you have against me?"  
Byrne cracked his fingers. "Ready, boys? Now!"

The guards waved their weapons in the air, and Ghirahim prepared for the guards. What he didn't know was that they were sending out a signal. Light shined down on the castle, and the buliding started rumbling. Ghirahim gasped. "What's happening?!"

Byrne smirked. "Calling the Goddesses for help." The light shone brighter, and Ghirahim screamed. Everything went by in seconds. As soon as the light had shone, it disappeared again, and standing in Ghirahim's place was dust.

"It's over, everyone. Thank you", Byrne commented, walking over to Link. He picked him up, and scanned any source of living. Byrne closed his eyes. "Link, our best knight, has perished", he words shocked everyone, and they took off their helmets. "If this is the case, then the Princess must be no more as well", one of them explained. "We were too late."

Byrne turned to the guards. "Find her, and we shall take them to the graveyard, and give them a farewell", and with that, the guards went on a seearch for Zelda. When they finally found her, they took her and Link to the graveyard for a funeral. Loads of people were in tears.

Byrne stood in the shadows, silently watching. 'Goodbye... Brave friends.'

* * *

**Was this a good ending? Tell me what you think. Also, if you would like to see an alternate ending, please tell me. Any ideas will be included if you want an alternate ending. **

**Well thanks for reading Bound to Slavery. I would like to thank my viewers, favouriters, followers, and reviewiers, and for my next story, it probably won't be as depressing. I'm not promising, but if you enjoyed this, then I think you'll like my next one.**

**Until then, see you in my next story,**

** SilverAmarant**


End file.
